Drawn to sacrifice
by Karristan
Summary: A single human catches the eye of a single espada during the war. Interests change opinions and options for the espada. As the time of Aizen's attack approaches a choice must be made but has that choice already been made without the knowledge of it being done? Fate works in many ways and rarely lets one choose their own fate no matter what their fate holds. Halibel x Orihime Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 1: The first visit**

From the moment she first saw the young girl she felt a slight longing. She saw the girl's sacrifice in a different light that the others around her were oblivious to. She longed to even have a chance to speak with the young human but she couldn't allow it to seem like was drawn to her. It had to be careful and quiet. It had to be done when no one was around.

In the dead of the night she went to the girl's room but stopped at the door as she felt hesitant on the girl's reaction towards her but her longing pushed her forward and through the door. It opened silently and she peered in quietly at the girl standing in the middle of the room and looking out at the moon. Just seeing her stand there showed how alone she was here.

She walked over to her silently and placed a hand gently on her shoulder as she spoke as delicately as she could, "You should be resting."

The young girl jumped at her presence and tried to get away as if afraid. She faced the girl properly and asked, "Do you think I'll harm you?"

The girl didn't respond as she looked away but her face was brought back so their eyes could meet by the woman's hand. She moved a little closer and said, "I am the last person here that would raise my hand to you. If need be I'll protect you if I can."

There was no response from the girl but she seemed almost happy with the woman's words. A slight smile formed on the girls face as she said, "Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Even still," The woman said as she placed her other hand on the girl's other cheek. "I'd rather not see harm come to you. I know your sacrifice more then any other here and I understand your pain."

The smile on the girl face widened a little as she removed the woman's hands from her face, "I don't need your reassurance."

"I'll still give it." The woman said a little sternly. "I don't want any harm to come to you."

She seemed a little taken aback by this but it only got worse as the women brought her to the bed and laid her down, "Get some more rest, it's getting late, Inoue."

The girl was tucked in before the woman left the room in silence. She leaned against the closed door with a sigh and looked at her hands as her cheeks heated in a slight blush. The human girl was much cuter up close and much more then what was originally thought. When she placed the girl on the bed she felt her restraint wavering a little and almost lost herself to the longing desire that continued to grow within her.

She regained her composure and walked down the hallway back to her own building at a quick pace. Any presence she sensed was avoided so no questions would be raised to her presence this late at night. Every presence in the area she kept track of carefully to make sure none were coming towards her or near the human's room.

It wasn't long before she was entering her own room and making her way to bed. She lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling as she thought about the human girl. It was strange for a human to occupy her mind so much but she concluded it was just the sacrifice she had made that drew her to the young human and no more then that.

Her mind was set on the human girl until she fell asleep and dreamed of her past and how she first came to be an espada. At the time she had never thought that a human would be brought here and that she would be drawn to that very human. For it to be a female as well was even less likely to be thought of at the time but then she had been drawn to females before as male hollows targeted them for easy prey. Any time she had encountered a female she did what she could to look out for them and this human was no different.

When she opened her eyes she sat up and left her room to go about her usual daily business but as she left her room she found Sung Sun leaning on the wall by her door. Their eyes met for a moment before she kept walking and Sung Sun followed close behind her as she spoke, "Something has had you bothered lately."

"It's nothing." She said reassuringly.

"Is that why you left last night?" She asked. "I mean no disrespect, Halibel. I'm just concerned about your choice of interest."

"Your concern is wasted." Halibel said calmly. "My interest hasn't peeked in anything."

"If nothing has peeked your interest then you could easily explain you leave last night." Sung Sun said.

"There is no explanation necessary." Halibel said sternly.

"Then what has you so bothered?" Sung Sun asked.

"It's nothing." Halibel said once more.

"If it truly is then it would be wise to stop suggesting something has you bothered." Sung Sun advised.

"Preach to someone else, Sung Sun." Halibel said.

"That wasn't my intention." Sung Sun said. "I am just saying you seem distracted and it's causing some concern."

"I'm already aware of this." Halibel said as they left the hallway and walked onto the large balcony. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?"

"The humans will come for the girl soon." Sung Sun said as they came to a stop at the edge of the balcony. "Shall we do any preparations to counter their attack?"

"No, it isn't necessary." Halibel said. "If they do come here for her then they won't bother attacking us directly. We'll just stay out of their way and let them do as they wish. The others will likely kill them when they arrive."

"And if they end up here?" Sung Sun asked.

"If they challenge us then we will meet their challenge." Halibel said. "If they don't then I don't care what they do."

Sung Sun said nothing more on the matter as she had believed that was what had Halibel so bothered but it seemed that was not the case. She continued to wonder what was bothering her so much. It wasn't something that bothered her a lot as it wasn't that noticeable but it was seen in her eyes. Something was off but she doubted Apacci or Mila Rosa really took notice and if they had they were keeping quiet about it since it hadn't been brought up to her knowledge and something had been bothering Halibel for a couple days now.

She watched quietly as Halibel looked out over Hueco Mundo without word or even notion to show she was bothered. Neither spoke as they stood there for a long time as they looked out over the desert and the other buildings without moving. Sung Sun waited for Halibel to say something about what was bothering her knowing how unlikely it was that she would speak of it to anyone even her own fraccion would be left to question what it was.

Halibel looked at the desert sand but her focus was on the human's reiatsu along with Ulquiorra's as he was with her at the moment. It was at the moment he arrived at her room she knew she should have told the human to stay quiet about her little visit and their conversation but she didn't take in consideration that she might speak of it to any of the others. If it were mentioned to Ulquiorra then it would be mentioned to Aizen in a matter of minutes after the discovery was made.

She closed her eyes and focused on the finest of details in their reiatsu to try and determine their current emotion and found Ulquiorra to be as void as he always was while the human seemed to be a little cheerful. Her whole concentration was on their reiatsu now to find any sudden change to indicate what their conversation topic likely was. Their conversation continued but nothing happened to change either of their emotion as their reiatsu didn't shift in the slightest even as Ulquiorra departed.

Her eyes opened once more and she let her focus wander a little more and found that her other two fraccion had joined them on the balcony as well. They were being surprisingly quiet as they normally liked to argue over something but now they were silent. "Any time you feel like telling us what's bothering you it would be appreciated."

Halibel glanced at Mila Rose and found all eyes on her now as they awaited answers, "Don't bother yourself with it so much."

They each held their look of concern but none spoke their worry so Halibel looked back out over the desert. Nothing more was said between the four females as Halibel's focus went back to the human's reiatsu but allowed her mind to wander knowing that she wouldn't have a chance at conversation for awhile now. The lack of visitors the human had was reassuring to her as it meant she would be able to be at ease knowing that any conversation they held wouldn't be spoken of so easily as there wouldn't be many to hear it. In fact her 'visitors' included one person and his only purpose there was to bring her food and no more then that.

Even if her main focus wasn't on the human her mind was filled with her as she worried about the look of fear in the girl's eyes when she was laid on the bed. It was as if she feared what was going to happen. What a foolish whim she had then. It was an amusing thought however no matter how it was looked at. To have intimate relations between a hollow and a human was beyond reproach or even thought for most. She had to admit however that if one was afraid and was laid down on a bed while feeling that fear it may cross their mind yet any logical thought dispersed it as they were both female.

After awhile she grew tired of standing there looking off at nothing and left the balcony once more followed closely by her arrancar without word. They walked down the halls in a continued silence as they went to the main hall of the building. Halibel left the building and her fraccion remained behind without word but sensed their concern even as she continued away. She walked across the bridge to the main building where she had been summoned for a meeting shortly after she left the balcony.

Halibel calmed all her interests of the human girl and cast her from her thoughts to keep the others oblivious to any distraction that she showed. As she walked she noticed another espada further down the hall and going in the same direction she was going in. She did nothing to get his attention as she wasn't fond of that espada and he usually tried to start a fight with her whenever he had the chance to and she wasn't in the mood to belittle him today so she would give him no reason to challenge her.

She got to the doors of the meeting hall and walked in without hesitation and went to her seat and sat in silence as the last espada to arrive came in and quickly took his seat across from her. All were seated as they waited for Aizen to discuss why they were called there. Halibel sat with her arms crossed as she waited for the meeting to start then end so she could go about the rest of her day as she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 2; The second visit**

Orihime laid on her bed unable to sleep as a part of her wasn't able to let her rest. She couldn't let her mind slow down as thoughts raced through it as if chasing the previous thought she had. Her eyes were closed but it didn't help as she had already been laying there for an hour and got nowhere near sleep as all her thoughts seemed to chase it away.

She heard the door close making her open her eyes and look over and find the female espada had returned. She sat up slowly with a bit of a smile for having something to occupy her mind for a moment as she hoped that this little visit would clear her mind so she could sleep easier. The espada went over but didn't sit down as she watched Orihime with crossed arms for a moment before reaching over and letting her fingers run through her hair as she asked, "When was the last time you bathed?"

Orihime was taken aback at the question and answered, "I think it's been a few days."

"As long as these visits stay between us I can assist you in some things." The espada said. "I can't do much but I can bring you to a place where you can bathe at least."

"That would be nice." She said with a longing look as she felt like she needed a bath more then sleep.

"I'll have to escort you a little roughly." The espada said. "I need to keep appearances after all."

"If I can have a bath then I'm not complaining." Orihime said with a slight smile.

The espada offered her hand and Orihime took it and was pulled up. She went for the door while almost dragging Orihime by the wrist. There was brief hesitation at the door before they left the room without word between them and went down the hallway quickly. They turned down another hallway as a small smile formed on Orihime's face as she quietly said, "It feels a little weird walking around these halls."

"I'm sorry." The espada said simply.

"For what?" Orihime asked. "I'm happy that I can bathe."

The espada slowed to a brief stop only to say, "If I had more say you wouldn't be here now."

Orihime was taken aback once more as they continued down the hall again but soon came to another stop as the espada opened a door and ushered her through it quickly before closing and locking the door behind them. A warm smile formed on her face as she saw the large bath with steaming water filled to the top. Her smile almost faded as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry but we'll have to be quick."

"We?" Orihime asked nervously as she looked over at her.

"I can't leave you here." The espada said. "When you're done I'll bring you back to your room."

"Oh, for a second I thought you were going to join me in the bath." Orihime said with a nervous laugh.

"You're wasting time." The espada said as she leaned on the door.

Orihime hurried to the small table and began undressing while giving the espada a concerned look only to find she had her eyes closed. That put her at ease as she placed her clothes on the table and went to the shower and started it. The warmth of the water was bliss for her as she washed her hair overly anxious to get into the steaming water that awaited her in the large tub.

When she turned off the shower she glanced back at the espada and found she seemed deep in thought. It was a little concerning to her as this espada seemed almost nice, though it was only her actions and not much else. From what she saw not many of the espada really cared that she was here. A few nights ago she thought no one cared but then this espada had come to visit and spoke of protecting her if it were necessary and then even going to the lengths of tucking her in when it wasn't even necessary.

"Is everything alright?" Orihime asked.

The espada looked right at her with cold eyes and said, "Everything's fine, I'm just keeping track of all reiatsu around to make sure we're still fine."

"What will happen if we get caught?" Orihime asked nervously. "What would happen to you?"

"It depends on who catches us." She said. "If Ulquiorra figures us out then Aizen will find out immediately after."

Orihime gave her an upset look knowing that had been said because he was the one in charge of taking care of her and he seemed very loyal to Aizen. She was glad now that she never mentioned it to him since she feared what might happen after it was said and she didn't want anything to happen to her or this espada. She wanted it less now after this espada was allowing her a chance to bathe.

"Stop wasting time." The espada said.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Orihime said with a smile before going to the bath.

She sank into the water with a warm smile as it felt wonderful to her. She closed her eyes and basked in its warmth with an almost loving sigh. Ever since she came here she hadn't felt anything quite this wonderful. Even in the human world taking a bath was nowhere in comparison to this feeling. She hadn't bathed since she came here as she was never given the chance before as Ulquiorra didn't seem to care enough to give her this opportunity.

"It seems we have more time then I originally thought." The espada said from behind her and ended up startling her. "You can relax a little more if you wish."

"That would be nice." Orihime said warmly.

"Just keep your reiatsu completely hidden." The espada said. "Only keep it hidden when I take you out of the room or when I'm with you. If something happens then raise it and if I can go to you then I will."

"Why are you trying to look out for me so much?" Orihime asked.

"I don't know." The espada replied.

"How could you not know?" Orihime asked with a confused look.

The espada crouched down and looked at her for a moment before saying, "I just feel drawn to you."

Orihime watched her curiously for a second before getting up and turning to face her properly and pulled her collar down with her hand and found the espada's masked covered her whole lower face. The espada watched her curiously as she leaned closer and placed a kiss on the teeth of her mask. When Orihime pulled away the espada's eyes were wide.

"Did that help?" Orihime asked.

The espada rose without word and went back to the door in silence. Orihime watched her with worry as she feared the reaction that this espada might have towards her actions. She held no feelings or attachment to this espada but it seemed that she did. It wasn't long before just wondering wasn't enough and she had to know, "Was I wrong?"

No response was given as the espada watched her with a cool look so Orihime sank back down into the water. Nothing else was said as Orihime relaxed a little more before she found it was time to get out. She rose from the water and went to gather her clothes. It was a little surprising to find a towel there for her. She looked over at the espada once more with a smile, "Thanks."

The espada did nothing to acknowledge her gratitude as she watched the young girl dry her body at a quick pace before getting dressed. The longing she felt for the other girl differed from what the young girl expected as there was no want for intimacy between the two of them. It was as absurd now as it had been when the thought first occurred to her days ago and it was still beyond reproach. Yet for some reason it didn't seem as reproachful as it had before though that was due to the fact that it had been on the espada's mind lately.

Orihime was dressed and ready to go back to her room even though she would enjoy having some more time away from it she knew it would be a mistake to do so as it could get both her and this espada in trouble. That wasn't something she wanted as this espada showed her niceties that Ulquiorra did not seem to care much for.

She went back to the espada with a weak smile that faded as the espada grabbed her wrist a little roughly as she had to and brought them out of the room. Their pace was a little more leisure then before but it was still quick like the espada wanted to be rid of her as soon as possible. Orihime said nothing about the tight grip or anything else the espada did even as she was pulled into another room without warning or explanation.

The door was closed and locked and Orihime was pulled close to the espada from behind. A hand was placed firmly over her mouth so she couldn't speak. The espada's grip tightened as Orihime felt it too, another hollow was close to them. Both of their reiatsu were completely concealed and had been for some time now so it was unlikely that they had been found out so easily. As unlikely as it was however, they couldn't take even the slightest of chances.

Orihime's heart raced as the other presence came closer to them. She gripped the espada's arm that was around her waist and holding her tight as she felt the bone of her mask dig into her back a little painfully as she was held that close to her body. She was almost able to sense the espada's worry now but that sense faded with the presence of the other hollow. The espada's grip loosened and her hand fell away from Orihime's mouth but she wasn't let go as her hand dropped to her shoulder.

She was held almost intimately now as if the espada had really been frightened for her safety if they were caught. The espada lowered her head so it rested next to Orihime's. She glanced over at the woman and found the look of relief in her eyes that was surprising but it soon faded as their eyes met once more, "I thought we had more time for you to relax but it seemed I was wrong, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Orihime said kindly but quietly as the espada had as well. "What you're doing now means a lot to me."

The espada released Orihime a little and allowed her to turn around so they could face each other properly but she didn't allow her to leave her reach as she continued to hold the girl by the waist. They looked into the others eyes and said nothing as it was almost unnecessary to do so. The espada held her concern in her ocean green eyes while Orihime held her own concern for the espada in her grey eyes. Both were concerned for the other and it drew them to each other.

They were drawn to the other by their concern as the espada placed a hand on the girl's face gently bringing a smile to her face. Her smile warmed as the cool left the espada's eyes but her confusion grew as she found a look of longing stirred in her eyes. The espada moved closer to the young girl making her heart race a little as she was lost in the depth of the espada's eyes.

Orihime reached up and pulled down the espada's collar once more and this time the mask opened revealing her lips. They each held questioning in their eyes as both questioned their own actions more then the actions of the other. No matter their uncertainty their lips met and Orihime was pulled closer. Orihime's heart raced wildly in her chest as her face heated up in a strong blush.

Their lips parted as the espada straightened up and looked off to the side with her eyes narrowed. Her mask slowly closed and her collar was placed up to her face once more. When they met eyes once more the woman's eyes were as cold as they were on her first visit to the young girl's room. "We should leave before someone else comes by here."

Orihime nodded faintly as she was released and the door was unlocked once more. She was taken by the wrist and brought out of the room but they stopped immediately as they found a female arrancar standing there watching them. Orihime's heart almost stopped at the sight of her but this presence didn't seem to concern the espada so much as she did nothing to try and protect her or defend her actions. The arrancar looked past the woman and to the young girl for a moment before returning to the woman, "This is what has intrigued you?"

The espada said nothing in response so the arrancar spoke again, "How long has this been going on exactly?"

"We'll speak of this later, Mila Rose." The espada said. "I'll inform you and the others at the same time."

"Halibel, this isn't going to end well if you keep doing this." Mila Rose said. "You know what could happen if you're found out."

Orihime watched the two with a growing unease as she didn't want to stand around in this hallway and increase the chances of getting them in trouble. She took hold of the hand that held her wrist making Halibel glance back at her, "I don't think we should be having this conversation here."

"Its fine, we're leaving." Halibel said before looking back at Mila Rose. "We'll speak of this later."

To Orihime's surprise the arrancar bowed her head and walked down the hallway without further word. Halibel glanced back at her for a moment before continuing down the hallway towards the room Orihime stayed in. Their walk was fast and silent as words were not welcome between them after the confrontation that had happened.

As they got to her room Orihime expected to just be left there without word but Halibel entered as well and closed the door behind her. They met eyes as Orihime asked, "Are you in trouble now?"

"No, there won't be any trouble for either of us." Halibel said calmly. "Mila Rose is one of my fraccion. All she needs is an explanation and no more. She won't speak of this to anyone other then my other fraccion and they will remain quiet."

"Are you sure?" Orihime asked nervously. "If I'm too much trouble for you then you don't have to do anything for me anymore."

"It's no trouble, Inoue." Halibel said as she guided her to the bed. "I'm doing this because I want to not because I was told to or because I feel obligated."

"And the kiss?" Orihime asked a little hesitantly.

"I felt drawn to you, more so then normal." Halibel replied. "It won't happen again."

"Why are you drawn to me?" Orihime asked. "What makes you do these things for me?"

"I can understand the pain of sacrifice more then any other espada here." Halibel said. "I had sacrificed myself for another before and I know how easily you can be targeted by others."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked nervously.

"Females are targeted by males here though it is unlikely to happen to you there is still a chance something may happen." Halibel said. "I don't want you to get hurt if there is something I can do to prevent it."

"But what if helping me gets you into trouble?" Orihime asked with concern.

"It wont," Halibel said. "As long as we remain quiet about all of this then everything will be okay and we won't be found out."

"It's almost as if we really are sneaking around as lovers." Orihime said with a slight laugh.

"I don't have that sort of interest in you." Halibel said. "If that's what you believe then you're wrong."

"I never thought that." Orihime said with a smile. "I was just saying with all the sneaking around and secrets it could be compared as being lovers."

"I suppose it could be but that is not what this is." Halibel said sternly.

"Then is this friendship or pity?" Orihime asked.

"It's not pity." Halibel replied.

Orihime waited for her to comment on any form of friendship but it didn't seem to be that either. She let out a quiet sigh and looked across the room as Halibel sat next to her on the bed, "I had never once considered this a friendship. It had always just been something I wanted to do but I suppose that could be called friendship."

Orihime looked over at her and met her eyes as she spoke once more, "Is that what you want, Inoue?"

"It would be nice to have a friend here but with what's to come…" She trailed of not wanting to think about it. "I don't know if I'd be able to see my friends fighting each other."

Halibel gave her a concerned look as she took the girl's hand and placed her free hand on the girl's cheek. Orihime smiled faintly as she said, "I think I'm becoming drawn to you as well."

They looked into the others eyes once more but no more then that as they didn't wish to speak. After awhile Orihime reached up to Halibel's collar once more and asked, "Can I?"

Halibel was hesitant but nodded and allowed her mask to open as her collar was pulled down. They leaned closer slowly and hesitated when their lips were a hairsbreadth apart before they closed their eyes and allowed their lips to meet once more. They lingered in the kiss before pausing briefly to look into the others eyes once more then continuing at a faster pace.

Orihime was brought down to the bed as their pace continued to quicken. Halibel allowed her hand to slide away from the girl's cheek and down to her waist where she let it linger. There was no denial for the actions as Orihime welcomed them as they were all restrained. Orihime allowed her hands to wrap around Halibel's neck and pulled her closer as her heart raced within her chest from the actions and the lust hidden within them.

Halibel sensed the lust as well and brought her hand higher until it rested just below the girl's chest before stopping herself and pulling away, "It's getting late, Inoue."

She got an odd look before anything was said on the matter, "I guess it is."

"You need to rest and I can't stay any longer then I already have." Halibel said. "There are explanations I need to give."

"I understand." Orihime said.

They remained unmoving for a moment before Halibel spoke once more, "I should really go."

"Yeah," Orihime said sadly. "Will you come back?"

"I will." Halibel said as she leaned down and claimed her lips before allowing her tongue to meet the young girl's for the first time. She was immediately welcomed with the action as Orihime pulled her closer. There was no pause as they continued vigorously and Halibel positioned herself above the young girl. Halibel gently stroked the girl's side with one hand as they continued on in an almost heated panic.

Neither knew if they would have the opportunity to see the other in secret again as they both had to be careful and not slip up while there was no telling how much longer Orihime would be here before her friends came for her. When that happened Halibel would have to let her go without even a struggle to seem unattached to the human even if an attachment was slowly growing inside her. She didn't want to lose the human even if she didn't want to remain here and wanted to return home.

Orihime allowed one hand to fall from Halibel's neck and search around blindly for the woman's free hand. When she found it she held it in her own and felt a little warmth from the woman above her from the action alone but it was nowhere in comparison to the heat of their kisses. The blush on Orihime's face burned deep enough for the woman to feel with ease but that only made them continue faster as their lust burned ever deeper. No amount of self restraint would be able to separate the two in their passion and nothing did come between them as they lost themselves in their lust.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3: Consequence**

Halibel returned to her building with a slight layer of sweat on her brow. It was now early morning and hours after she had been confronted by Mila Rose. The coming confrontation with her fraccion was not welcome but it would have to come regardless of her tire. As she entered the main hall she found all three of them sitting in wait for her explanation. They watched her carefully as she approached them and came to a stop in front of them.

"The human's presence has bothered me since she arrived." Halibel said. "The other night I went to speak with her. We had a brief conversation and nothing more, tonight I brought her to a bath then back to her room."

"That was hours ago." Mila Rose said. "What were you two doing since then?"

"Something we shouldn't have done." Halibel admitted. Their shock was clear in their eyes but they said nothing so Halibel continued, "I will not let these visits be known to anyone else so you three will remain silent on the matter. I have decided to care for the human in secret and allow her to do things Ulquiorra wouldn't care to do."

"Like what?" Mila Rose asked.

"I will give her the chance to bathe when she wishes to." Halibel said.

"Anything else?" Apacci asked.

"No, what happened tonight will not happen again." Halibel said. "It was just a mistake and nothing more then that."

"What will you tell her if she wishes to lay with you again?" Sung Sun asked.

"I have already told her that what we did won't ever happen again." Halibel said strictly.

"Will she be content with just the one time?" Sung Sun asked.

"Whether or not she is doesn't matter." Halibel said. "She is aware of how this must be kept quiet and what is to come in the future. Any bond we may develop is trivial and foolish as it will be crushed the minute we travel to the human world."

"Do I sense hesitation in your voice?" Sung Sun asked.

"You do not." Halibel said sternly.

"Looks like you two already formed a bond." Apacci said. "It might be best to stay away from the human even if it's just for awhile."

"Halibel, put more thought into this before you continue sneaking around with the human." Mila Rose said. Halibel didn't respond as she walked away from them but only got as far as the door before she was stopped, "Consider her safety as well as your own."

Halibel turned to Mila Rose with an angered look, "What is it that you're implying?"

"I'm stating that the more you do this the more likely it is for others to catch on." Mila Rose said.

"I'm already well aware of that." Halibel said.

"Yet you wanted to go see her the next time you had a chance correct?" Sung Sun asked.

"I'm going to rest for the night." Halibel said sternly. "If you wish to continue this discussion we will do so tomorrow. You three should get some rest."

She left the main hall and quickly went to her own room to have a long bath and calm her body as she still struggled with the lust she held for the human, but it was lust in general she struggled with. Her longing for the human wasn't intimate but the lust she held made it so and made the previous couple of hours a mistake but she was unable to say that to the human or even that it wouldn't happen again. All she could hope was that the human would understand when they spoke next if not then she would have to put distance between them but still allow the human a bit more freedom then she had lately.

As Halibel reached her room she began to undress as she walked to her bed. She didn't care about leaving her clothes on the ground as her tire and lust fought to dominate her rest. Halibel reached her bed and collapsed on it with her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep. In the end her lust had won and dominated her dreams as he relived her last hours with the human.

Their first time had been gentle despite the lust they shared. Every action was slow and soothing yet satisfying for both of them but the time after that Halibel had showed a little roughness in the actions and by the end it was pure domination between them. The human went along with every action and every movement that was made and when she took control of the actions she had quickly caught on to the act of domination after losing her embarrassment and shyness. It was a pity as it had been very cute as every action brought on a blush and every kiss on a sensitive spot made her look off to the side after a nice whimper.

Her eyes opened and she found her body covered in sweat as her arousal was at the same peak it had been in the midst of her lay with the human. She laid on her bed for a long time trying to calm her body while thinking of other matters and not of the human. When lying there proved useless she rose and walked to the bathroom at the side of her room and entered to bathe in hopes of washing away her lust for another in ways that should not be between them. It was no longer just a lust in general that she was trying to remove but a lust for the human. This lust was not something she could afford to have.

She turned on the water and allowed it to be at the right cool before stepping into the shower. Her breath caught deeply as the icy water chilled her skin nicely. She closed her eyes and raised her head so the water froze her face. Her mask opened as she opened her mouth to wash out the taste of the human girl that lingered faintly in her mouth still. Thoughts of the human were slowly starting to wash away from her mind but not fast enough so the water was turned cooler.

The water froze her skin upon contact now as she lowered her head and spat out the water from her mouth while running her hand through her hair. No matter how cold the water would go the human would still be on her mind. As she realized this she also found that her hand had strayed from her side. A long sigh escaped her as she continued without care and began washing her hair with her other hand. When her hair was cleaned she hunched over the wall as the actions she was doing pained her as she felt they were no longer right to do these things even if it were with thoughts of the girl she lusted for. For it to be a human… it still didn't seem right but it didn't seem as high in ridicule anymore

When she finished she straightened up and began to wash herself once more in almost disgust for her actions. She hated the intensity for her lust even if it were for the human girl. If she could dispose of all her lust she would do so and not force them upon the human as she already had done the previous night but it seemed all she could do was dull it and no more as it seemed the years of ignoring it had allowed it to build up unreasonably.

If she were to be put in a room with the human she may not be able to control her lust like she hadn't the night before but there would be no delicacy as there had been at first it would be pure dominance. She couldn't allow that to happen at all as it would lead to her slipping up in her act. She turned the faucet even cooler and basked in the cold as she tried to cast aside all thoughts of the young human girl.

Halibel stood in the shower for an hour before stepping out with a chilled breath. The whole bathroom was cold from the water alone. At this point she was in no mood to sit in a tub or to wait for the water to become cold enough for her to enjoy. She grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly before going to a cabinet and retrieving a clean set of clothing and getting dressed before leaving the bathroom and gathering her dirty clothes from the previous day and putting them away before retrieving her blade and placing it on her back.

When everything was done she left her room and walked down the hall to speak with her fraccion once more on the matter she left unfinished the night before. She sensed their presence on the balcony and went there to speak with them but as she arrived she found them in conversation that held no arguing, which was a surprise as they were fond of argument, but instead held their concentration elsewhere.

Halibel approached them and found their what their focus was on, "The humans are close now."

"Yes, they should be here by night." Mila Rose said seriously. "There's no telling what will happen when they arrive."

"We've been ordered to ignore them unless they come to our quarters though it's unlikely that the others will listen." Halibel said. "Grimmjow still holds his anger towards one of them and will likely try to start a fight when he gets the chance."

"What will you do?" Apacci asked.

"I'll ignore them." Halibel said calmly. "They have no business over here so they won't come here."

"What about your human?" Sung Sun asked. "She should realize their presence soon unless she's already aware of them."

"She may do as she likes." Halibel stated. "I have no attachment for her. Last night was simply lust and no more then that."

"What of the coming battle?" Mila Rose asked. "Do you know what you want to do about that?"

Halibel closed her eyes for a moment before saying, "My loyalties haven't changed."

"Halibel, no matter what you decide to do we will not abandon you." Sung Sun said. "No matter what the consequence may be we have been loyal to you longer then Aizen. It is because of you that we are alive now."

"You have no need to say that." Halibel said.

"I do have the need to say it as I can see the conflict within you." Sung Sun said. "I won't question you or your decisions as they are yours to make and I will follow without hesitation."

The other two nodded their approval as well as Halibel glanced over at them. A slight smile formed on her face but her eyes didn't show it as she coolly spoke, "My loyalties have not altered even in the slightest. Throwing away loyalties over lust is foolish."

"It doesn't matter where your loyalties lay, Halibel." Mila Rose said. "We'll always follow you."

Halibel said nothing more to try and convince them that her loyalties were not wavering at all. Even if her loyalties hadn't shifted her lust was drawing her towards the human. She looked in the direction of the other humans and soul reapers that came here for the other human. The closer they got the more disturbed Halibel became with their presence as it proved that Aizen's attack would happen soon.

When it came time for the attack she would go to the human world and attack any soul reapers that challenged her as she was supposed to. There was no doubt in her mind that she would do that and return to the human here and allow her leave if it were possible. After the attack she wouldn't be needed here anymore. Her usefulness was already up but it was unlikely any harm would come to her even now as she had served her purpose of luring the other humans here.

Halibel closed her eyes and concentrated on the human's reiatsu to try and determine whether or not she was aware of the arrival of her friends or not. It didn't seem like anything had changed in her reiatsu but she seemed rather happy so maybe she was aware of it or maybe she was still happy about the time they shared the night before and thinking happily about the next time they see each other. A sigh escaped her as she knew the human would be let down and upset with the distance that would be between them as there was no way that Halibel would be able to get any closer to her as they would be separated soon.

"Halibel, is everything alright?" Apacci asked.

She opened her eyes and glanced over, "Everything is fine, I was just thinking."

"What's going to happen now?" Mila Rose asked.

"That all depends on what the humans do here." Halibel said. "If they end up here we'll send them away."

"What if they try to challenge us?" Apacci asked.

Halibel closed her eyes once more, "Then the challenge must be met."

She let out a sigh making her fraccion give her a concerned look before giving it to each other. All Halibel could think about now was the coming confrontations with the humans and soul reapers not to mention her own interactions with the human girl she visited. Those visits would have to come to a stop no matter how drawn to the young girl Halibel had become. The longer she allowed these visits to go on the harder it would be in the end when they separate or she's killed.

Her eyes opened at the thought, she wouldn't really be killed would she? Just because her purpose had been fulfilled didn't mean there was no use for her. It would seem Halibel really would have to protect the young human in the end. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Things may go wrong and we may die."

"Halibel," Mila Rose said questioningly.

"If I act suddenly it's on my own." Halibel said. "I won't drag you into my actions if I don't have to."

"Halibel, our loyalties are to you." Sung Sun said. "If you act we follow without question."

"If this does happen we won't be able to afford petty squabbles." Halibel warned. "They won't be tolerated on either side as it is much too risky so no more arguing."

"Right," The three of them agreed at once.

"For now though, we wait and see what happens." Halibel said. "I will speak with the human tonight and tell her I won't be visiting her after that."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 4: The third and final visit**

Orihime sat on her bed late in the night awaiting the arrival of her secret late night visitor. A warm smile was on her face as it had been most of the day. Her night with Halibel had been wonderful and she wanted to spend more time with the woman even if there wasn't any intimacy between them. Even if there hadn't been any the night before it still would have been wonderful but her feelings for Halibel wouldn't have grown to the point that they had. Now any time spent with the espada was a wonderful time for her.

She watched the door expecting Halibel to arrive and spend time with her or even offer to do something she otherwise wouldn't be able to do. Even if they were to just sit and talk that would be enough for the young girl as Ulquiorra was not someone that talked more then what was necessary while Halibel had actual conversations with the girl. Halibel even became her friend even though it was only for a short time before they went beyond friends and became intimate.

Her door opened and Halibel entered silently. Orihime rose to her feet with a warm smile but the woman avoided her eyes, "Inoue, this will be my last visit."

Orihime's eyes widened as her chest tightened a little, "What do you mean, do they know?"

"No, it hasn't been figured out yet." Halibel said and motioned to the bed. "Please sit."

Orihime sat down slowly as Halibel made her way to the small table and pulled the chair closer to the young girl, "You're friends have come here for you, I'm sure you've noticed their presence by now. They came here to bring you back to your world. It's where you belong, there's no place for you here. This is for the best, Inoue."

Orihime was silent as tears formed in her eyes. They didn't get far down her face before they were wiped away by the woman but Orihime pulled away from her, "There never really was anything to this for you was there?"

"I'm sorry, Inoue." Halibel said. "Last night was a mistake. I lost control of my lust and I never ment for it to be around you but it was and I hurt you because of it."

"You didn't." Orihime said as she shook her head. "I enjoyed the time we had last night and I'll never forget it. It wasn't a mistake so don't say it was."

"I'm sorry, but that's all it was to me." Halibel said. "I know this isn't something you would like to hear but its best said now before you're led on by some trivial emotion that will never be returned. You should be home in a few days and you can live out your life like you should without all this captivity and secrecy."

"Even if I want to go back home I don't want to lose you, Halibel." Orihime cried.

"Inoue, I am a hollow." Halibel said. "Our kind isn't supposed to get along and the soul reapers wouldn't allow it either. There is no way the two of us could remain friends or anything more then that."

"Why are you saying these things, Halibel?" Orihime asked through her tears.

"Because its better this way then continuing on with your whims about something that doesn't exist between us." Halibel said. "If we continue on as we had then your whims would just increase and you wouldn't be able to handle any of the coming battles. I am a hollow and soul reapers are my enemies, not even you could change that no matter what were to happen."

Orihime fell into silence as tears continued to make their way down her cheeks without pause and yet without sound as well. Halibel reached over to wipe them away but hesitated then allowed her hand to fall away as she rose from the seat, "I should leave."

Halibel went for the door without meeting Orihime's eyes as she sat there in tears. There was hesitation at the door and even more so as Orihime spoke, "Can you at least stay for a little while? I don't have anyone else here that will talk to me."

They met eyes once more for a brief moment before the woman spoke, "I'm sorry, Inoue. If I were to stay then you wouldn't be able to let go of your whim."

With that she left the room and left Orihime in tears. As the door locked behind the woman Orihime burst into tears as she was unable to comprehend what had happened exactly. Last night she knew that Halibel was more then just drawn to her, she was able to see it in her eyes but now she claimed it was all just a mistake on her own part and a whim on the girl's. It didn't make any sense. The only way it would make sense was if they had been found out since she saw no reason for their time together to come to a halt because Ichigo and the others came here for her.

Her tears knew no end and worsened when she sensed the reiatsu flare up as multiple battles began in the distance. Orihime had known everyone had come for her. She sensed their arrival days ago and even kept track of their progress with complete worry. Her worry for them had become so much that when Halibel first visited her she felt as though everything would be alright and that everything would work out for everyone she cared about.

Without Halibel here to speak with her and keep her company she had no source of distraction from what was going on around her. All her mind could focus on was the danger everyone was in because of her. She gripped her arms as she felt most of her friends were out matched by their opponents. Nothing was going to work out the way she had hoped it would. This wasn't like the time they went to Soul Society. The arrancar and the espada were much stronger then most of the soul reapers they had encountered and back then Yoruichi had been there with them to make sure everything would work out even if that was done on the side.

Eventually she laid down on the bed with her tears still running as strong as the battles in Hueco Mundo. It was done for her sake but that didn't make her feel better but only made things worse as their injuries were her fault. There was no glimmer of happiness inside her even as some of the battles died down. It wasn't long before they picked up once more. Even with the distance she could sense the major shift in power as some of the arrancars became stronger.

The stronger they became the closer Orihime pulled the pillow to her face as her tears increased dramatically. The pain she felt for their struggles continued to grow as did the pain of being left by Halibel. At this point in her tears each breath caught painfully in her throat making her cry even more without end. She felt a sorrow that she didn't even know existed.

A hand fell gently on her shoulder as a beautiful voice gently spoke, "This is the last time."

Though seemingly impossible, her tears stopped as Orihime looked over at the source of the voice. Halibel had returned and was sitting on the bed with her. There was a moment where they both remained still before Orihime practically leapt into the woman's arms as her tears reemerged. Halibel wrapped her arms around the young girl as she said, "I only came back because this is my fault so I have to take responsibility for my actions."

Orihime's grip tightened around Halibel as she shook her head, "Please don't say that."

Halibel tightened her grip around Orihime as the tears continued without pause. Even with the woman's presence nothing went away but only seemed to get worse with the battles around her. Her pain was eased as Halibel began to stroke her hair gently. The action soothed her tears but not her pain at it continued to build in her chest.

"Do you need anything?" Halibel asked delicately.

Orihime looked up at her with red eyes but quickly looked away as she found that her eyes remained cold. Halibel slowly released her and rose from the bed with one hand extended to the girl, "I'll take you to the bath so you can clean up."

She took the woman's hand and was helped off the bed before they went to the door in silence. This time Halibel wasn't dragging her by the wrist but holding her hand instead. The only time this had happened before was during their intimacy and no other time. Halibel didn't comment on it nor did she really seem to acknowledge it either as she was just allowing it to happen.

When they left the room Halibel continued to hold her hand and didn't shift her grip to the girl's wrist at any time during their walk to the bathroom. The trip was made quickly as it had been before but there was brief hesitation for Orihime when they passed the room where they shared their first kiss with one another. A smile formed on the girl's face for the first time since Halibel last left her room.

When they arrived at the bath Orihime was released as the door was locked behind them. She watched Halibel in hopes of some sort of nicety even if it was just a warning that she should hurry but nothing came as she was just watched with cool eyes. The lack of interactions upset her as she went to the small table to undress before going to the shower and turning on the water. She washed herself as quickly as she could so she could sink into the warm water that waited for her in the bath.

When she was done washing herself she wasted no time in going to the bath and sinking in the warm water with a nice sigh. The water seemed to take away what was left of her pain as she closed her eyes and relaxed. All her thoughts were on the bath and nothing else so when Halibel spoke from behind her she was startled, "Is everything alright?"

Orihime looked over at her nervously and found she was crouched down a few feet away and out of reaching distance. The girl smiled warmly and said, "This is fine, why not join me in the bath?"

Halibel looked away from Orihime and into the water before saying, "I despise warm water."

Orihime gave her an odd look before asking, "How could you despise warm water? How else would you bathe?"

"I bathe in cold water." Halibel said coolly. "I cannot relax in warm water, only cold."

"I can't see how cold water is relaxing." Orihime said.

"It's like being in the ocean." Halibel said.

"Why not just go to the ocean?" Orihime asked.

"There are no oceans here." Halibel said. "All of Hueco Mundo is desert and underground forests. The only water is here in Las Noches."

"You should go to the human world then." Orihime said with a smile. "Most of it is covered in oceans."

"I won't live long enough to see the oceans of the human world." Halibel said as she looked even further away.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked frantically as she stood up. "Why wouldn't you be alive to see it?"

"I know what's to come, Inoue." Halibel said. "I won't delude myself with thoughts of my survival because I know the chances are slim."

"You'll be okay, I know you will." Orihime said frantically as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Halibel stood and walked back to the door in silence but Orihime followed her unable, and unwilling, to let things come to an end so easily. When the woman stopped and turned around at the door she was pressed against it. Their eyes met but both remained silent as Halibel challenged the young girl. Orihime held Halibel tightly by her shoulders, "I know you'll be okay, Halibel. You're the Tercera no one can beat you."

"I'm not invincible, Orihime." Halibel said as she took hold of the girl.

Orihime was taken aback at this action and the words as it was the first time that Halibel had spoken her first name. She was held close to the woman for a long time before they separated a little to look into each others eyes as Orihime found no anger or cold in her eyes. All that remained in her cool gaze was what had been there in the late hours of the previous night. The look in her eyes now showed the depth of her emotions for the young girl.

Halibel placed her hand on Orihime's cheek while the other reached for her collar and hesitated. Orihime smiled warmly and placed a hand on the woman's and brought down her collar and leaned a little closer where she was met by the older woman's lips. Any space between them was banished as Orihime was pulled closer to the woman's body.

They soon lost themselves in the kiss as Orihime pushed Halibel into the door behind her while allowing one hand to undo her jacket. The grip around Orihime tightened for a moment before she was forced away. She hit the ground hard making her look back at Halibel only to find an angered look as the back of her wrist covered her mouth. There were no words between them as the woman looked away with a sense of hate growing in her eyes.

Neither moved for a long time until Halibel spoke, "I can't control my lust. It's nothing more then that, human."

Orihime's eyes widened with shock and pain before she too looked away, "Have I been misreading you this whole time?"

"Yes," Halibel said coolly. "We should leave, it's getting late."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed as she picked herself up and walked back to the table.

By this time she had dried on her own and didn't need to waste anytime trying to dry herself off as it was no longer necessary to do so. She dressed slowly as there was no incentive to hurry back to her room since she knew there would be no conversation with Halibel tonight and the espada would leave at her first chance. Any hesitation before her leave was very unlikely to happen on this night.

When she finished she returned to Halibel's side and found her anger had yet to fade while her jacket had been done up. Their eyes didn't meet as the door was opened and they took their leave and went down the hallway with no interaction between them. Orihime was no longer being dragged or even pulled but their pace remained fast. Halibel walked in front of her with her arms crossed and an angered look that refused to fade away no matter the situation.

As they got back to Orihime's room Halibel opened the door and forced her inside before closing and locking the door. Orihime stood by the door for a moment as she sensed Halibel walking away without even the slightest hesitation. She went to her bed and slowly laid down. The only espada that would come see her now would be Ulquiorra but he didn't care much for her the way Halibel had seemed to care before. Even if it had been a mistake in her eyes it wasn't to Orihime.


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**_

_**Chapter 5: The alliance**_

_Halibel stood in wait for something to happen as she was at conflict within herself. What she had done last night was a mistake not the night before that one and it tore her up inside. Her doubts were high now as she questioned what she should be doing and where her loyalties should lie now. She knew now that it wasn't just lust that drove her actions and she accepted that there was no ridicule in her actions as her feelings made them just but that didn't mean she could act on them so freely._

_She stood on the balcony observing the reiatsu of a nearby battle between a soul reaper and Aaroniero. Her fists clenched in anger as she felt useless in this situation while her fraccion stood around her in wait for her word to act. Nothing had been said about her inner conflict but they were ready for any action that needed to be done. They remained silent as they observed the battles around them. Not much could be done about them as they observed them all in silence._

_One had already fallen but another espada was nearby making it impossible to go investigate any possible actions that could be done. Most of the others were involved in battle but one was nearing Ulquiorra which made their next move a little easier when it was made. Every single aspect was being observed carefully as Halibel didn't want to take any unnecessary chances unless there was no other way._

_It was unbearable for her to just stand here and do nothing but everything had to be done so carefully and precise that it prevented any irrational action. Her eyes were closed as she focused on even the tiniest of details of every fight. From the high emotion levels coming from Aaroniero's fight that one would end next as both were nearing their death. She let out a long breath and focused solely on that fight as the soul reaper's reiatsu plummeted vastly but still lingered as they were still alive._

_She listened to Aaroniero brag in his report of his kill even as the soul reaper continued to struggle against him. It wasn't very long before his report came to an abrupt stop as he was beaten. She opened her eyes as the second head began screaming and begging Aizen to help him then calling him a traitor for abandoning him in his time of need before there was the silence that came with his death._

_Halibel glanced at her fraccion and said, "The human, bring her here."_

_They went to it without word as Halibel travelled to the soul reaper that had fallen using sonido. She came to a stop in front of her as she tried to continue on helplessly as she mumbled something. All her efforts halted when she noticed the espada before her. The grip on her broken sword tightened as she tried to force herself up only to fall back to the ground with a major loss of blood._

_Her mutters continued until Halibel moved to her side and rolled her over on her back. The soul reaper choked on some of her own blood as the espada watched her without word but another spoke, "Aaroniero's dead but the other's alive."_

"_So I've seen." Halibel said coldly as she stood and looked to the other espada that had come to investigate. "You've gone out of your way, Zommari."_

"_So have you, Halibel." He replied before bringing his gaze to the soul reaper and unsheathing his sword. "I'll kill her."_

"_She'll die on her own in a matter of minutes." Halibel said coldly._

"_Consider it pity then." Zommari replied._

"_Pity," Halibel started. "Is what spares her life."_

_He looked at her questioningly for a moment before she was gone. Halibel pulled out of her attack behind him as blood dripped from her blade. The single attack she had made had not only killed Zommari but also prevented him from reporting her actions to the others. His body fell to the ground without further movement as his blood slowly left his body._

_Halibel sheathed her sword and went back to the soul reaper's side to find she was still just barely conscious. No time was wasted as she was picked up and brought back to the balcony of Halibel's building. When she arrived she found Orihime struggling against her arrancar only to stop when she saw the soul reaper in Halibel's arms._

_She was placed down gently as Orihime rushed over as none of the arrancar stopped her. There was no hesitation as Orihime began to heal her friend's wounds. Halibel walked around the soul reaper and crouched down next to Orihime to she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and quietly said, "The only mistake I made was last night and I apologize for it but things were getting to dangerous."_

_Orihime nodded slightly in response as Halibel rose once more and faced her fraccion, "Were you found out?"_

"_No one was around." Mila Rose said._

"_Good," Halibel said. "Zommari's dead."_

"_It's still only a matter of time before anyone figures us out." Sung Sun said._

"_That is why we will stay on guard and move as soon as we can." Halibel said._

"_We've been on guard as long as you have, Halibel." Apacci said._

_Halibel looked past them as a soul reaper arrived with his zanpakutou drawn. Her fraccion turned around with their blades out as well ready for the fight only to be stilled of any attack as Halibel said, "Don't attack him, he's likely here for the other one."_

_Halibel walked forward to confront him as he raised his blade to her, "Where is she?"_

"_She's here." Halibel said calmly. "Her wounds are being treated now."_

_He said nothing in response as Halibel stepped aside letting the other soul reaper come into his view along with Orihime. He kept his guard raised as he said, "It's strange to see one heal their enemy."_

"_She's not my enemy nor is she my friend, just as you are." Halibel said. "It is the other one that I hold a bond with and it is because of that bond that this is being done."_

"_I trust them." Orihime said from beside Halibel._

"_Step away from them." He said as he shifted his sword causing Orihime to stand right in front of Halibel immediately._

"_If it weren't for her Rukia would still be back there." Orihime stated. "I owe them a lot also. Halibel's been looking out for me here."_

"_Orihime," Halibel started slowly before throwing her forward to stop an attack coming from her side._

_Ulquiorra watched her coldly as he continued to press his blade towards her making it impossible for her to draw her blade and attack. "Did you think your actions with the human were secret?"_

_Halibel's eyes narrowed as she forced him back and drew her blade, "Do you think you can beat me?"_

_They both attacked at the same time as Mila Rose and Apacci moved back to give the soul reaper more cover as Sung Sun went to Orihime's side. Sung Sun glanced at the soul reaper that had come and said, "We're on your side and the others know that and may attack. Leave this battle to Halibel, she can handle it but we might not be able to handle anyone else that comes for us."_

_The two espada fought each other at matched strength and speed as their battle knew little of limitation and boundaries. Their fight carried out all around Halibel's building. With each swing their blade's clashed and not many injuries occurred for either of them but Halibel was still hesitant with her decision to oppose everything for the sake of one girl even with the feelings she harbored for that girl._

_It was too late now, the moment she became drawn to the human she had condemned herself to this decision but the moment she gave in to her curiosity and stepped foot into the human's room she condemned herself to this situation. The moment their lips met two nights ago this battle became her fate but she would not fall to Ulquiorra's blade. She would not be beaten with such ease. If she were then Orihime would be next._

_With that thought she lashed out even more. There was no more hesitation as Ulquiorra was pushed back under her strength. When it was clear that he was outmatched he went into his release state to gain the upper hand. He was much faster now and caught Halibel by surprise and broke through her defense and impaled her in the stomach as he forced her back through a pillar before he threw her off his weapon._

_She hit the ground with a crash and struggled to get up as Ulquiorra landed a few feet away from her but said nothing to her. She rose to her feet and he lunged at her once more giving her no chance to evade it. Her defense was once more penetrated as he pushed her back into the pillar making the entire thing start to collapse. Ulquiorra pushed her off and jumped away letting her be crushed under the pillar._

_Before it hit her, however she took the small chance she had to go into her release state as well. Her reiatsu destroyed the pillar that was crashing down around her. When her reiatsu stilled around her she was met immediately by his blade but she blocked it and threw him away before unleashing an attack against him. He was hit by it then hit by another attack from the side._

_He was in the air at his first chance but Halibel was right after him allowing water to form at the tip of her weapon. When it formed she used sonido to get ahead of him and launched it at him at too close of a range for him to avoid. His climb was halted by the attack and he was forced back to the ground by Halibel as she impaled him shortly after the attack hit him._

_Most of her weapon went into him as he hit the ground. Her arm shook with the force she was still implying on him with her weapon but she stilled it as she twisted it as much as she could before ripping it out of him as violently as she could. She calmed her anger before walking away from him at a slow pace. When her anger had calmed fully she used sonido to return to her building and the others._

_When she arrived she found the other soul reaper had awoken and was rather startled by her arrival though Orihime was frantic with worry. As she ran over Halibel allowed herself to return to her normal state to avoid any from of intimacy with the girl even if she would like to hold her close she couldn't allow any weakness to be known to enemies as they would use it at their first chance. All they knew was her loyalties had changed but they didn't know why._

_When Orihime was by her side she immediately began healing her wounds. Any tear that dared stain that face were wiped away immediately. "I'm fine, and he's dead but I don't doubt the rest know this has happened either. I don't know if they'll come after us or not but I will do everything I can to protect you."_

"_Don't sacrifice yourself for me." Orihime said as her tears worsened._

_Halibel pulled the girl into a one armed embrace and held her close as she said, "I won't, but if it's the only way to ensure your safety then I won't have a choice."_

"_I can't lose you, Halibel." Orihime cried._

"_You won't but you'll have to in the end." Halibel said gently. "You can't stay here and I can't go with you."_

"_We can make things work somehow, I know we can." Orihime said as she cried even harder._

_Halibel didn't respond as Sung Sun made her way over slowly to say, "The other human is fading fast, we should hurry."_

_She nodded and released Orihime enough to say, "We're leaving, hang on tight."_

_Her eyes met with her arrancar and they already knew what to do as they nodded in return and looked to the soul reapers to give an explanation on what was happening next. As they did that Halibel took Orihime and brought her to another part of Las Noches so she could heal another of her friends. They arrived with ease and Halibel tightened her grip on Orihime as her eyes narrowed._

_The way the girl had reacted to the other soul reaper meant her reaction to seeing this one would be even worse. She glanced down at Orihime, who looked right back up at her, and said, "He's pretty bad."_

_She got a slow nod as she allowed Orihime to leave her grasp while the others arrived as well. The female soul reaper called out to the other one and rushed to his side. She stayed by Orihime as they talked a little while the other soul reaper stood by them protectively as he eyed the hollows in their presence as if waiting for the motive to strike. Halibel gave him no reason to do so and neither did her arrancar as they remained silent while waiting for what ever would come next._

_Halibel stood in wait as she sensed another espada on his approach while another, much younger, hollow made her own presence known as she had remained hidden. She cried over the soul reaper as his wounds healed. The woman paid little attention to the scene surrounding the soul reapers as she looked to the hole in the wall as Grimmjow arrived with a wide smirk, "Seems you beat me to both the girl and Kurosaki."_

_Halibel didn't respond to him as she just watched him carefully. If he made a move she would too but she wouldn't attack him unless he became a threat to any of them. She knew he wasn't here for her but the other soul reaper that could no longer defend himself while Orihime treated his wounds as quickly as she could even with the other espada here for a fight._

"_You really have gotten soft." Grimmjow said with a laugh. "I don't give a damn what you do though, I'm only here for Kurosaki."_

"_Do what you like." Halibel said. "But if you touch the human I will kill you."_

"_So the shark still has some bite." Grimmjow said coldly. "Is your bite enough to kill Aizen?"_

"_We both know the answer to that well enough." Halibel said coldly. "I don't plan on fighting him unless I have to."_

"_You think he'll let you off?" Grimmjow asked._

"_No I don't." Halibel said. "But I don't plan on letting him kill me either."_

"_You can't escape him." Grimmjow said._

"_Neither can you." Halibel said. "We're all expendable to him. Do you really think he cares enough to keep us alive? He'll get rid of us when there's no more use for us. That's how it was for the human and it's no different for us. We're all just his pawns."_

"_Say what you want, I don't care." Grimmjow said. "I never gave a damn about any of this. I just want to kill someone strong."_

"_You're a fool even in the end." Halibel stated._

_He scoffed at her insult but said no more as the soul reaper he was here for began to stir from his unconsciousness. Halibel glanced over at him as he registered his surroundings. The soul reaper got to his feet in a hurry with his guard raised when he noticed the hollows present while the other soul reaper and Orihime explained to him what was happening. He looked surprised at the outcome before his gaze went to Grimmjow and his surprise turned to anger as he said, "I doubt you've switched sides, Grimmjow."_

"_I'm just here to kill you." Grimmjow said with a dark grin._

_Grimmjow used sonido on his first attack but Halibel stepped in front of it and took hold of his blade forcing him to stop. He glared at her angrily as he spat, "The hell do you think your doing?"_

"_May I make a suggestion," Halibel said coldly. "If you're only interested in killing someone strong then we both know of stronger opponents. An alliance will increase our chances of survival and you can fight with this human later."_

"_Go to hell." Grimmjow said angrily._

"_What's the point of killing him now when we'll be disposed of the moment this war is over?" Halibel asked._

"_I'm not going soft." Grimmjow said._

"_No, you're giving up the opportunity to fight a strong opponent." Halibel said coolly. "Grimmjow, we need an alliance to survive this. Aizen won't stop after killing the soul reapers and the humans. We'll be next and we won't be able to stop him once the war is over."_

"_I fight for the stronger side." Grimmjow said._

"_Our alliance is stronger and greater in numbers." Halibel said as she pushed him away. "The espada are strong but there are only six left and another is about to die. You'll be the weakest one once Yammi uses his release state and Aizen won't keep you around for long."_

_He glared at her angrily before turning to leave, "I've lost interest in you cowards."_

"_Yet you're the one that runs now." Halibel stated making him stop. "What king turns his back and flees?"_

_Grimmjow scoffed and took his leave without further challenge. Halibel glanced over at Orihime as the young girl made her way over with a worried look. She tried to give the girl a reassuring look as she said, "It was worth a shot, he wouldn't have been much help either way but it would have saved us some time and energy."_

"_I know you're trying your best." Orihime said kindly. "Thank you for doing all of this. If you weren't here I might not-"_

"_Don't say it, Orihime." Halibel said. "Don't ever say it."_

_Orihime smiled warmly, "Alright, as long as you don't say it either."_

"_I won't." Halibel said._

_Orihime smiled warmly at her response, "Everything will work out, I just know it."_

"_Yeah," Halibel said and kept her distance hidden as she knew the chances were still very slim for their survival. As long as she could get Orihime to safety then she would be happy even though there was no way for her to go with the girl. The human world was not her place and it never will be as she belonged in Hueco Mundo. They could never truly be together as an item only a secret that had been a three day relationship. She would never forget this human and when her time in the human world was done she would go for her and bring her here if it was her decision to come. But that was just wishful thinking._

_A small smile formed on Halibel's face as she tried to imagine a time when the two could be together again and with better circumstances. Orihime's smile warmed as if she knew the woman was smiling or she was thinking of the same thing. Both smiles faded instantly as a blade pierced through Halibel from behind and shot through to Orihime as well. The blade went through the right of Halibel's chest and just below Orihime's neck._

_Halibel's eyes widened as she realized that Gin had arrived without anyone noticing him. No action was made as all were shocked at his arrival but their shock heightened as he spoke, "Oh my, did I get your lover as well?"_

"_Lover?" The female soul reaper repeated in shock._

"_Orihime…" Halibel quietly said as she reached for the girl only for her movements to be halted as the blade was removed from both of them. Orihime fell to the ground as Halibel remained standing with a growing anger as a part of her snapped inside. She slowly turned to face Gin as she drew her blade while two soul reapers rushed to Orihime's side. They were forced back by Halibel's reiatsu as she entered her release state. When her reiatsu calmed around her she glared at Gin and slowly spoke hate filled words, "I'm going to destroy you."_

_She attacked him instantly without pause or hesitation. The moment their blades met there was an explosion of reiatsu that destroyed a lot of the building they were in. She forced him away and lunged at him again no longer caring about those around her as her anger flared to a height she had never experienced before._

_Each attack was followed by a force of the woman's reiatsu and rage. Gin was forced out of the building as he continued to block each attack with ease as they were not concentrated at all and weak from the wound he had given her. With every swing Halibel made she lost blood from her wound but she completely ignored it in her anger as she continued to lash out at him without pause to regroup and strategize this battle as she normally did._


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**_

_**Chapter 6: Chances of survival; Slim**_

_Orihime's breath quivered with pain and fear as she lay dying and what seemed like a storm of Halibel's reiatsu as she fought with Gin not far away. The arrancar were surrounding her with their guards raised to form a defense around her while Rukia did all that she could with her kidou abilities to help her. Captain Byakuya had left almost immediately after the battle had started and Ichigo was right by her side as well though angered at Gin for attacking her but had all been warned to stay away from the fight by Mila Rose._

_Even with the amount of reiatsu being thrown around Orihime couldn't tell what was happening or which reiatsu belonged to whom as she felt herself fading. She couldn't even sense who was around her as Hanataro surprised her with his presence and took over healing her wound. With his skill she began to feel a little better and was able to grasp the battle a lot easier. She noticed the arrancar almost fidgeting with unease as they clearly didn't like how the battle was going._

"_This isn't right." Apacci said angrily._

"_There's nothing we can do without getting cut down." Mila Rose said._

"_When were we ever supposed to survive this?" Sung Sun asked. "There never once was a chance that we would survive this war."_

"_What do you want to do then?" Apacci asked._

"_The only thing we can do." Sung Sun said as she walked towards the now larger hole in the wall. "We're going to increase the chances of Halibel winning this fight even if we die in the process."_

_She took off and the others followed shortly after without word. No one else moved around her as they all kept track of the reiatsu from the battle in silence. As Orihime's wound finished healing she began to have a better grasp of what was going on around her but she still felt very weak but even more so as she tried to sit up. Rukia noticed her struggle and assisted her into a comfortable sitting position with a worried look, "Are you alright, Orihime?"_

"_I'm ok." Orihime replied with a weak smile before bringing her attention back to the fight._

_There was a moment of silence between them before Rukia spoke again, "Is what Gin said true? About the two of you being lovers."_

"_Yeah," Orihime said with a blush as she avoided the other girl's eyes._

"_I see," Rukia said a little distantly before smiling a little. "I guess you'll have to tell me about that sometime."_

"_Yeah," Orihime repeated with a smile._

_Their smiles were short lived as there was another burst of reiatsu nearby causing the building to shake around them and parts of the damaged wall to crumble away and almost disintegrate before hitting the floor. The battle was very intense making Orihime fear for Halibel and her fraccion as they were heavily outmatched by their one opponent and even the other presence that seemed to be fighting all of them but focused more on Gin then the others._

_At this point she really wished that Grimmjow had taken Halibel's offer and joined them but even if he had this wouldn't be his fight. Had he joined them he probably already would have left out of boredom or tried to fight with Ichigo again. If he had joined and fought along side them their chances would go up a little but Halibel had already pointed out he was the weakest espada left so there wouldn't be much difference if he joined as it had also been stated._

_The battle waged on without pause and the strange reiatsu she couldn't identify had vanished along with another that was familiar to her. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to keep track of the battle as it continued to grow more violent. She was faintly aware of Rukia placing a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her tears but it did no good as the woman she loved was getting closer to her death and there was nothing she could do to help her during her struggle._

_After a long time the battle came to a stop and it was only Halibel and Gin remaining as the arrancar had fallen. All reiatsu lessened and remained still for a moment before Gin left. Shortly after Halibel did as well but soon returned to where the others were with Sung Sun under her arm. They were both badly injured and Halibel clearly struggled with her current task._

_Rukia left Orihime's side and hurried to the espada to assist in any way as she took Sung Sun from her and brought her to the ground allowing the woman to leave once more for her other fraccion. Orihime sensed Ichigo take his leave as well as she went to Sung Sun's side to heal her wounds. As it was done Halibel returned with Mila Rose and once more had assistance from Rukia while Ichigo returned with Apacci. The arrancar were laid out close to each other as Orihime healed their wounds one by one._

_Though she hadn't really had any conversations with them or even known them their wounds saddened her as she knew they were doing everything they could for her and Halibel. Even if the arrancar didn't care much for her life they were completely dedicated to Halibel to the point they would turn on everything they had for her sake_

_When she was done she brought all her attention to Halibel, who had collapsed against the broken wall half the room away, and went to her side nervously as she found the woman had her eyes closed. She crouched down beside her and placed a hand gently on her arm prompting the woman to open her eyes. There was a lot of distance in Halibel's eyes now but there was a look of ease as well, "I'm glad you're okay."_

_Orihime smiled faintly as her inner shield formed over the espada. A slight smile formed on her face as she said, "I'll admit when I first witnessed this I was curious as to what this felt like."_

"_I hope you don't have to feel it often." Orihime said sadly._

_Her hand dropped from Halibel's arm and claimed her hand as she leaned over for a kiss as she had yet to return to her normal form. Their kiss was long but simple as they were aware of the others around them and didn't want to make things more awkward then it already was as the news of their relationship was no doubt a shock to all of them but the arrancar as they had found out on the second night the two had shared together._

_When they separated they held loving smiles as Orihime said, "You look beautiful, Halibel."_

"_You've been beautiful since the moment I set eyes on you." Halibel said gently._

_They fell into a warm silence as the rest of the woman's wounds healed. The two never lost eye contact as their love for one another grew to a new level. It was interrupted however as Apacci regained consciousness rather loudly behind them with a large gasp and heavy breathing. Orihime looked over at her with a grateful smile though the arrancar seemed a little at a loss as to how she was still alive. Apacci's gaze was on her hands until she noticed Halibel stand up and walk over to her with Orihime by her side._

"_You saved me?" Apacci asked when the two got closer._

"_And the others." Orihime said warmly._

_Apacci's eyes widened as she looked over at the other two fraccion with surprise before a dark smile formed on her face as she hit Mila Rose in the stomach waking her instantly. She shot up in pain and glared over at Apacci in anger, "You little bitch."_

_The two immediately started arguing with one another causing Sung Sun to awaken as well and she began insulting them which in turn caused them to yell at her. It was only a moment before Halibel stopped them, "Be silent and rest while you have the chance."_

_The three arrancar stopped immediately as if in fear of the espada. It was a moment before Sung Sun spoke, "What happened with Gin?"_

"_He left." Halibel said. "He's in the human world with Aizen."_

"_So that's why we can rest." Apacci said quietly. "When are we going to face them?"_

"_There is no 'we'." Halibel stated. "You three are going to remain here."_

"_No way," Sung Sun said. "If you can't fight Gin on your own what makes you think you'll have a chance against Aizen on your own?"_

"_I have no chance, but I'll give others a chance." Halibel said. "It's been my duty to keep you three alive for years now and that still hasn't changed."_

"_And it's our duty to fight by your side and for you." Mila Rose said. "We'll even die for you."_

"_That isn't necessary." Halibel said._

"_Like hell it isn't!" Apacci yelled angrily._

"_I have a different task for you three." Halibel said sternly and avoided their eyes. "I can only trust you three with this."_

_All arguments were silenced at the pain in Halibel's voice. Orihime looked at her speechless at the sadness her voice held now. Her grip tightened on the espada's hand as their eyes met and she found sorrow lurking deep within the woman's eyes, "I'm sorry, Orihime. There never once was a chance for me to survive this. All I can do is make sure that you survive."_

_Orihime was pulled into a tight embrace as the arrancar rose to their feet. Halibel shifted a little and said, "You know what to do?"_

"_Yes," Mila Rose said._

_Halibel held Orihime for a moment longer before throwing her to Mila Rose, who caught her and said, "We'll keep her safe."_

_Orihime's eyes widened as she was taken away from all of them with sonido. Their travel lasted a few seconds before they came to a short stop and going again. This went on for a couple of minutes and when they finally came to a stop Orihime felt very light headed as she was not used to travelling like that for so long or for such a distance._

_When her head stopped spinning she took in the new surroundings and found they were in a room that had very dim lighting and almost looked abandoned. She was still held tight as if she would flee at first chance but soon found it was for her protection as Apacci and Sung Sun slowly went to the other rooms in the small area they were in._

_They returned shortly after, as there wasn't much to investigate, and Orihime was led to a small makeshift couch. She sat down slowly as she searched frantically for any familiar reiatsu but couldn't sense anything around. Mila Rose sat beside her and said, "It isn't much but it's difficult to find the entrance to this place so we'll be safe."_

_Orihime didn't respond as she felt saddened from being left behind but she held no doubt towards Halibel's actions of abandoning her. She had seen, felt, and sensed the woman's love for her and knew that the action of leaving her behind was painful for her but was simply necessary for her survival and to ensure no harm would come to her. When she had been stabbed the only thing she could really register through her shock was the devastation in Halibel's eyes which turned to the deepest of anger before she confronted their attacker._

"_Damn it, I can't do this." Apacci yelled as she paced the large room._

"_Why must you always be so loud?" Sung Sun asked angrily._

"_I'm loud because I'm pissed." Apacci snapped. "I hate just sitting here when we could be doing something useful."_

"_So you're admitting to being useless." Sung Sun observed._

"_I'm saying this is pointless." She snapped. "No one is going to come after the human now, she's of no use to anyone here. We should be standing by Halibel right now helping her not sitting in this hole."_

"_Apacci, that's enough." Mila Rose said angrily. "This is all we can do."_

"_Well I don't stand to that." Apacci yelled. "When we were weak she protected us and helped us get stronger. She brought us to this very spot and gave us shelter from the other hollows that hunted us. Now she's in trouble and we're hiding? You even have the nerve to tell me to sit around as if this doesn't bother you also. Everyone in this damned room is bothered by it. Even you, human she offered to protect you in your first conversation, right? I don't know how you two became lovers and I don't care, what matters is she would do anything to keep you safe and that's what this is but if you're not there for her she won't make it back. We have to go."_

_The other two arrancar were silent and Orihime felt she had no right to say much here as she had only been Halibel's lover for two days now. Apacci stood in front of all of them waiting for a response of any kind but everyone avoided their eyes making her anger grow, "You three really don't care? Do you two remember the day we met Aizen? We were told to flee and we did, then we went back."_

"_We almost died." Mila Rose said._

"_And we would have died with honor." Apacci said. "One of honor stands and fights. A coward flees and hides. The coward may live on but I'd rather fight and die. I don't care about the lives that may be spared if we succeed, all I care about is doing what I can to help Halibel. So I'm going, whether or not you come is up to you."_

_She turned to leave only to be stopped as Sung Sun said, "It amazes me how you can go from a fool to one of honor when it's necessary."_

_Apacci turned to argue but was interrupted as Orihime spoke, "It wouldn't be disobeying Halibel if we left since she never said where we had to go or if we even had to stay there. As long as I'm safe it's fine. We'll go to the human world and one of you will bring me to where squad four is and then it will be fine. I'll stay there until the fighting is over."_

"_What a clever loophole." Sung Sun said as she looked to Mila Rose. "Are you content with just sitting here?"_

"_Hell no," Mila Rose said in offense. _

"_Then it's settled." Apacci said._

"_Not just yet." Mila Rose said. "It might be best to come up with some form of joined attack first that would catch Aizen off guard."_

_Apacci gave her an impatient look but went over to join them regardless. The three arrancar discussed many things that they could do but they all seemed useless against their enemy as Aizen was much stronger then them. Another thing they had thought of, 'Allon' seemed to be their best chance but was too easily detected by others so it would fail as a sneak attack and give away their presence._

_In the end there was no way to take any of them by surprise which led Apacci to become angry one more, "We just wasted so much time by doing that and we got nowhere with it."_

"_At least we tried to think of something instead of rushing in without a plan." Mila Rose said._

"_But in the end it's what we're doing." Sung Sun said._

"_No… it's not." Orihime said slowly. "I have an idea but I don't know if it will work or not."_

_She had all the arrancar's attention immediately as they waited for her plan but she remained silent for a moment before explaining it then making all the proper negotiations for it to succeed. There was heavy skepticism in the arrancars because her plan held no attack force at all but only an element of surprise. It would have to do as they had run out of patience and time was not something to be spared with open skeptics. Any more wasted time could be a fatal mistake that they could not afford._

_It wasn't long before they were traveling through the Garganta at a quick pace but short of a run so the arrancar could discuss their plan once more. When they left it they soon found the location of the battle and steered clear of it as Orihime was brought to their planned location with squad four, which caused a major surprise for them, before the arrancar were off once more._

_Orihime hurried to their side reassuring them that everything was alright and began healing some of the wounded. All questions surrounding her were quieted as she worked but she didn't explain everything that was going on with the hollows that fought against Aizen now. She worked her way through the injured even healing those that had already been treated to heal the wounds completely._

_Her main focus was healing the injured but every now and then she would break her focus and check on everyone she cared about in the battle when she found each presence she would return her focus to her task at hand. As she cycled through the injured she found something strange in one of them that seemed odd but ignored it as her injuries were still really bad even after being treated for them. She focused on healing her before going on to a soul reaper she recognized as a friend._

_She crouched down beside her with a smile, "Hey, Rangiku."_

"_Hey," She said weakly. "It's good to see that you're okay."_

_Orihime's smile widened though it was distant as the strange feeling persisted in her mind like a dark presence lingered around her now. The more it was on her mind the more disturbed she became just from thinking about it. Her gaze moved up to the soul reaper she had just treated and found the faintest of smiles on her face that sent a chill through her soul. The smile was dark as if she was planning something horrible._

_The longer she watched the girl the more the feeling felt as though it was enveloping her into darkness and despair. This feeling wasn't new and she had felt it before but now when she had felt it was a mystery to her. Whenever she had gotten close to figuring it out her mind took her to thoughts of Halibel. This confused her as she knew Halibel had little to do with this feeling but then it slowly dawned on her as the soul reaper stood and walked towards the battle._

_Her eyes were wide with fear and shock as she slowly reached for Rangiku's zanpakutou beside her. The reason her mind always went to Halibel was because the woman had always taken her mind off of those things so it was an automatic reaction to think of her lover even now. But now she was well aware of what the feeling was as her inner shield retreated to her hairpin and she rose to her feet and walked forward with a resolve she had never held before and had never wished to hold but this was becoming personal, just as Halibel's fight against Gin had been. This would be done by her hand if need be._


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 7: The final battle**

Halibel fought against Aizen while enraged at her inability to be of any use to the soul reapers but even they seemed to be far below his level of strength. She was already injured and having trouble maintaining her released state. Even attacking him was weakening to her as her eyes fought to stay open as she was ready to collapse from blood loss and exhaustion. She had been in her release state for far too long and too much today to be able to maintain it properly.

Most of the soul reaper Captains were near her and much closer then she would like but they fought the same man that she did while Gin fought others nearby and Tousen had already been slain by others. The other three soul reapers she had encountered in Hueco Mundo were present as well though the female wasn't fairing too well as she didn't seem very strong.

She engaged Aizen once more in close combat only to manage a few swings of her weapon before she was forced away. He readied for an attack before she managed to come to a stop but as she did her vision blurred and began to fade. It lasted only a moment but that moment was enough for it to be fatal. She braced for the attack that was almost upon her only to be taken by complete surprise as his attack connected with something in front of her.

This also took him by surprise but it was even more so as he was attacked from the side by Mila Rose. The shock of this turn of event was enough to catch him off guard as her blade found his back. He turned to attack her only to be stabbed once more by Sung Sun. Apacci came at him as well but her attack was blocked as he had become wise to the ambush.

Halibel stood in shock at what was happening before her anger at their disobedience began its rise. It didn't get high however as she was immediately informed by Mila Rose, "She's safe and under protection. Before you snap at us bringing the shield was her idea. It will protect us as much as it can."

She nodded as the shield disappeared and they both went after Aizen once more. As it disappeared she faintly took note of the three small lights that began to trail them but soon discarded it as her vision began to blur once more. She narrowed her eyes to try and still herself but it only worsened as she began to feel very weak. Her balance weakened and her mind wavered as she lost her focus.

The world around her began to slow as she fell into a deep sinking feeling before remembering why she was doing this as thoughts of Orihime filled her mind to serve as a final thought but it kept her going as the thought of her was immediately followed by the knowledge of what would happen to her if she failed to kill Aizen. Now that the girl was here also she couldn't let up in the slightest.

Mila Rose's and Halibel's blades made contact with Aizen's. They held him there for a moment before he threw off their blades and used shunpo to avoid another attack by the female soul reaper who was attacked immediately but the shield moved to protect her and barely made it in time. She too was taken aback by it and didn't see the next attack from her other side. The soul reaper was impaled in the side and Aizen's blade went all the way through her.

Halibel used his attack to her advantage as she lunged at him the instant he threw her to the ground. She pinned him to the shield by the neck and brought her weapon back to strike him but as she was about to attack her vision faded once more causing her grip to loosen on him. It was an instant mistake as she was stabbed through the stomach causing everything to come back to her in a flash. The pain ran throughout her entire body as blood dripped from her mouth as well.

Her body shook slightly from the pain before she was kicked off his blade. She was caught by Mile Rose and held tightly as Apacci and Sung Sun appeared in front of her with their guards raised. "We'll bring you to your human."

"I'm fine." Halibel said weakly and shook Mila Rose off of her.

When she was released her vision began to fade once more but worse then before as it remained for a longer period of time. When she spotted Aizen next she went at him again without caring that she had been on the verge of death for most of this fight. All her focus was held tight as this would be her final attack but as she got closer to him his own attack stopped and his image faltered and changed into that of a soul reaper.

There was a shout from off to the side as the soul reaper fell to the ground and a Captain went after her without hesitation. Halibel stood at a loss for a moment at what was going on until she felt a burst of reiatsu from far behind her and on the ground. She ignored it as she reverted to her normal state and closed her eyes. She could sense all the others hurrying over but she didn't move as her sword fell from her grip making the soul reaper she was partially familiar with come to a stop before passing her.

She opened her eyes and glanced over weakly, "There's nothing more I can do."

He gave her a concerned look despite the fact that they were enemies not even an hour ago. Halibel slowly went to the ground as she said, "Go on, they need you."

He nodded and went on to rejoin the battle as she continued to the ground. A sigh escaped her as her vision blurred to the point where everything seemed to merge together as the world seemed to melt away around her. She felt completely at a loss of what was around her until she touched the ground. For a moment she stood there and watched the ground before her vision cleared a little as she glanced to the side and found the female soul reaper she recognized.

She was laying in her blood holding her wound as she withered in pain. Halibel watched her for a moment before stumbling over to her at a slow pace and sat down next to her and rolled her over to apply pressure on her wound. The girl winced in pain before looking up at her in confusion only for her eyes to widen at how little life was in the espada's eyes as she continued to try and help the girl.

Halibel continued to apply pressure but she could no longer make anything out. They didn't share words as the espada was too weak and the soul reaper didn't know what to say to her. It wasn't long though before Halibel lost consciousness and began to fall over. Rukia caught her hastily causing her wound to worsen and even more so as she laid the espada down. Twice now this espada tried to prevent her death today.

She couldn't help but smile at the kindness this espada held as she was grateful that Orihime had found someone caring and more then willing to do anything to protect the girl. It wasn't the greatest that she had fallen for a hollow but under the circumstances it was a good thing as it changed the course this war would have taken if they didn't have this espada and her arrancar as allies. Even she would have likely died if this espada didn't arrive when she had earlier.

Sorry for the really short chapter but with Halibel's current lack of energy and strength I couldn't have it going on for very long and have her condition really taken seriously also since this fic focuses on Halibel and Orihime I couldn't go off and focus on another character for very long since it wouldn't have the same feel as the rest of the fic. Also with the restrictions and filtering going on when I wrote this I didn't want it to be removed since it would make this whole fic a waste of time.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 8: Wounded**

Orihimehad snuck up on the soul reaper she hadn't trusted and stabbed her right through the chest to find her conclusion had been right. It was not a soul reaper, at least not anymore, it was Aizen using his zanpakutou ability. The feeling she had got while healing his wound was the same as whenever she had been in his presence. What she didn't know though was that by stabbing him as she had dispelled his illusion and trance he had put over the other soul reaper he had portrayed himself as.

After she had stabbed him though he had hit her away and she had crashed through a nearby building from the force of his attack. He had gone after her at a leisure pace but before he could enter the building he was met by a force of soul reapers and hollows on both sides as the soul reapers that had been treated rejoined the battle as well. The fight was brought to ground level and became more enraged after the illusion had been destroyed as his act had been found out.

Orihime hardly moved since she had hit the ground as her arm throbbed painfully underneath her as she laid on it with pained breathing. She had no doubt that it was broken as even the smallest of movement increased the pain. She laid completely still afraid of the pain that would come to her if she moved. Her eyes were shut tight as tears slowly made their way down the side of her face. She did all that she could to forget the pain and think of something else, something more pleasant. Then she did and she was happy as the pain was forgotten

As soon as it came it vanished as she found how weak Halibel's reiatsu was now. It was as if she only had a shred of life left in her. Orihime's eyes shot open with fear as she forced herself up and out of the building as fast as she could to get to her lover's side in time to save her. The sudden movement caused a surge of intense pain that she cared nothing for as it wasn't important to her now. Only Halibel mattered to her now and no pain that she could feel could keep her from going to the woman's side when she needed her there for her. Even if it started as longing and desire it had formed into a love that grew to be unbreakable within three nights.

She ran as fast as she could towards the dying reiatsu as she clutched her shoulder to keep her going with the pain as an incentive of the pain Halibel was in though this would be nothing like it as her injury was just a broken arm but the woman had been injured to near death. With tears in her eyes she stumbled every now and then as she tried to get to Halibel as fast as she could to take away all the pain she was in and take away all her injuries so that there was nothing left to cause her suffering.

When Halibel came into view she felt her chest warm with relief to see Rukia by her side doing what she could to heal her wounds with her kidou. Her pace only increased as she noticed the blood pooling around both of them as they were both injured. As soon as she was close enough her inner shield was sent to tend to Halibel's wounds. The action startled Rukia as she glanced over to find the girl hurrying over but her shock turned to concern when she found how broken her arm was.

"Orihime, what happened?" Rukia asked frantically.

"Aizen had disguised himself as another soul reaper but when I was treating him I recognized his presence so I attacked him." Orihime said with a smile.

"So that's what it was." Rukia said. "Everyone took off right after that but she remained behind. She pushed herself so much, I'm amazed I was able to do anything for her."

"Thank you for doing that." Orihime said warmly.

"She saved my life and if she hadn't fallen for you then we might not have such a chance against Aizen." Rukia said. "He's more powerful then I even imagined."

"I'm sure we'll get through it though." Orihime said confidently.

"Yeah," Rukia said with a smile as her gaze went to Halibel. "She's really dedicated to making sure you're alright."

"Yeah, I just wish I could return all that she's given me." Orihime said. "She's done so much for me and I haven't been able to do much for her in return."

"It might have been hard before." Rukia said. "After everything settles down I'm sure you can even things out in no time."

"It will be nice to walk around and not have to worry about being seen by anyone." Orihime said warmly.

"You'll still have that worry in the human world unless you convince her to enter a gigai and cover her mask from others." Rukia said with a small chuckle. "The two of you will have to figure out someway to see each other. There's a lot more of a difference for a hollow in the human world then there is for a soul reaper. I'll do my best to speak with my Captain about this so an exception can be made for you two but it's unlikely to go well."

Orihime frowned as she had never taken that into consideration as she just naively hoped for the best and believed everything would just work out for them in the end. She had never really considered restrictions between their worlds but she had never once deluded herself about what Halibel was. In actuality it was part to blame for it as if she weren't a hollow they never would have had the chance that they did nor would anyone have the chance they had now.

"Orihime, can I ask you something about the two of you?" Rukia asked nervously.

"Of course," The girl replied cheerfully.

"Well, you were only at Hueco Mundo for a few days, so how did you two end up together?" Rukia asked curiously.

A warm smile dawned on Orihime's face as she told Rukia about their three nights together and left little out even the intimacy, to Rukia's slight displeasure, and even when Halibel had tried to shun her and cast her aside for her safety and even went as far to explain this day as well on their interactions and continued secrecy from all who could see it. The explanation only paused as Orihime finished healing Halibel and began treating Rukia's wounds and there was pause for her thanks but no more as the explanation was continued.

There was a silence between them after the explanation was given as Rukia took it all in without question or judgment for their actions. After awhile a slight smile formed on the soul reaper's face as she said, "It sounds like you were really well treated by her while you were there."

"Yeah, but I think I'll miss the secret night time visits." Orihime said. "I'd love to spend time with her all day but when she came to my room at night it filled me with joy."

"It might be awhile before you two can spend time together with her current exhaustion." Rukia said sadly. "I'll be honest it's even hard for me to see her like this and I never even had a proper conversation with her. When I first saw her I thought she was going to kill me. Thinking about it now I feel bad."

"I'm in a worse spot for that." Orihime admitted. "I had the same thought on the first night she visited me. At the time I didn't really have anyone there to talk to so when she came by and said she would protect me I was really happy."

"I bet when you heard those words you didn't take them as seriously as you do now." Rukia said a little awkwardly.

"No, I never thought she really would." Orihime said sadly. "At the time I had no idea what would happen and then the next night-"

"I don't need to hear that." Rukia said quickly to cut her off so she wouldn't have to hear of their intimacy again.

"Well she did protect me the next night." Orihime said with a bit of a pout.

"Oh, I thought you were going to bring something else up." Rukia said nervously.

"Like what?" The young girl asked obliviously.

"Oh, nothing." Rukia said not wanting to go back to that awkwardness of hearing their intimacy.

She got a strange look but no more as Orihime brought her gaze back to Halibel while she took hold of her hand. The tears that had been silent as she healed Halibel and Rukia came forth once more but this time they were wiped away for her. She smiled gratefully at the attention only for it to fade as she recalled the depth of the situation and not just their small conversation. As a nice reminder she began feeling the pain in her arm a lot more precisely as it sharpened.

Orihime gave it a small glance and found it dangling limply at her side. She wasn't happy with her injury but she was grateful that she had been a little helpful to the others and with good timing for Halibel as the action had ended her involvement in the battle. Her unhappiness and gratitude for her injury were at conflict but she knew her arm could be treated so in the end her gratitude won out as her timing had likely saved a couple of lives that would have ended if the illusion was allowed to continue as it had. But then she had to wonder just how long it had been going on for.

She tried to bring her attention away from what was around her to focus on the battle being fought not far away. It seemed to be coming to a conclusion which was surprising considering the damage Aizen had caused before but he seemed almost crippled now as if his reiatsu was being restrained somehow. There shouldn't be any kidou that could be preformed on him easily that would be able to do that and any placed on him would be destroyed easily. This was strange as he seemed to be getting weaker bit by bit and not from injuries.

"Something's happening to Aizen." Orihime said faintly. "I can feel his reiatsu getting weaker as time goes by but it's not from his wounds or any form of kidou."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked as she tried to focus on his reiatsu as well.

"I don't know, it's just weakening like something happened." Orihime said. "It's hard to explain."

"Maybe when you attacked him you managed to do more damage then you thought." Rukia suggested.

"I'm sure he hurt me more then I hurt him." Orihime said but held a trace of sorrow in her voice catching Rukia's attention. "That was the first time I ever attacked someone and wanted them to die."

Tears rolled down her cheeks freely as Rukia did all that she could to wipe them away as she said, "For what it's worth, you have more then enough reason to have had that urge when you attacked him. Look at everything he's put you through and what he was planning on doing. Your actions were more then justified."

"That doesn't matter." Orihime persisted. "If he hadn't brought me to Hueco Mundo then I never would have met Halibel."

"Nothing that happens is all bad, there's some good in every bad situation." Rukia said. "As long as you act for what's right and you do the right thing, that's all that matters in the end. What he did and was going to do was wrong even though some good has come out of it does not change what he has done."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Orihime said. "But I still never want to have that intention again."

"You don't have to." Rukia said kindly. "There's a reason you have the ability to heal and protect, Orihime. It's so you don't have to hurt anyone."

Orihime smiled warmly at her words and brought her attention back to Halibel while still keeping track of the battle. It was concluding fast now as Aizen had become too weak to stand up to everyone else. She continued to question why he was becoming so weakened even when he wasn't engaged in battle, though that time was short, his reiatsu still weakened. It felt as though something was draining him of all his reiatsu. With each minute it was drained faster until he could no longer defend himself against his opponents.

That battle was at its end now and Aizen was defeated. All reiatsu slowly lowered as they all relaxed. Orihime let out a relieved sigh and Rukia placed her hand on the girl shoulder. They shared a smile before Rukia rose to her feet and said, "I'll go speak with my Captain about this. If I can work something out I'll tell you immediately."

"Thank you, Rukia." Orihime said.

She smiled and walked off in a bit of a hurry as Orihime gave Halibel her full attention. It wasn't very long before Rukia returned however as she carried Halibel's sword and handed it to Orihime before using shunpo to travel to her Captain. Orihime held the sword in her hand and on her lap as she looked at it with a hint of sorrow. There wasn't much defense in this blade as it was short and there wasn't much metal to it. How many wounds had she gotten just because of the lack of defense her blade held?

Orihime sat by her side for a long time before the arrancar arrived, well wounded and concerned, they were by Halibel's side almost immediately. They looked relieved to find she was still alive. Orihime smiled at their concern as her inner shield went to heal their wounds one at a time. She was thanked by each as their wounds were healed in turn. There were no words between them for a long time as they sat in despair for Halibel's condition.

After awhile though Orihime spoke, "Rukia is speaking to her Captain about making an exception to allow Halibel access to the human world so the two of us can stay together here as well as at Hueco Mundo. If it's allowed I want to ask you three for a small favor."

"Whatever you want is fine." Mila Rose said. "You did more for us then you know."

"We heard you attacked Aizen when he was in his disguise." Sung Sun said. "When you did that you pierced the hogyuko. It was draining his reiatsu since that happened. If you had stabbed him anywhere else we wouldn't have been able to beat him."

"So that's what it was." Orihime said. "I sensed him getting weaker but I didn't know it was because of me."

"Your shield really helped out too." Apacci said. "As soon as we got here it saved Halibel and helped us ambush Aizen."

"Too bad it was for nothing since it wasn't really him." Mila Rose said.

"It's better that it wasn't." Sung Sun said. "We wouldn't have beaten him so easily if the hoguko wasn't damaged."

They fell silent for awhile as they thought about the alternative that could have happened. Orihime was grateful she had noticed the dark feeling she had gotten while healing Aizen. She was even more grateful for the action she had taken but still held regret for her intention in the matter. Her regret was forgotten when Sung Sun spoke, "What favor do you want from us?"

"I want to take care of Halibel until she wakes up." Orihime said with a warm smile. "Could you help me get her to my home?"

"That's fine," Sung Sun said. "It may be too dangerous for us in Hueco Mundo right now and if we're attacked we won't be able to hold our own while she's this exhausted."

"If it's that dangerous you can stay at my house as well until Halibel gets better." Orihime offered.

"That won't be necessary." Mila Rose said. "We have a place to hide out until things calm down."

"Just be sure to tell her that we'll be at our old hideout." Apacci said.

"Of course," Orihime said with a smile. "I'll tell her the minute she wakes up."

"Good." Mila Rose said. "For now we should get you back to the other soul reapers."

"Yeah," Orihime said.

Mila Rose stood up and looked to Apacci, "Help me with Halibel."

The two went to it as Sung Sun approached the girl, "I'll bring you back to the others ahead of them. There isn't anything more you can do here."

"Alright," Orihime agreed as she rose to her feet.

When she was up they noticed her arm was broken. Apacci approached her and inspected it delicately for a moment as Orihime wince in pain. "All I can do about this is relocate your shoulder but it will still be broken."

"You don't have to worry about it so much." Orihime said. "I'll have it treated with kidou after."

"Are you sure?"Apacci asked. "I can relocate it right now."

"It's fine." Orihime said.

"I'll at least carry the sword." Apacci said. "It'll make things easier for you."

Orihime handed her Halibel's sword before Sung Sun took hold of her. She blinked and felt herself move to where squad four was. As she looked around she noticed that the number of injured had increased dramatically and to the side she found Rukia speaking with Captain Ukitake and Captain Yamamoto almost frantically. A slight smile formed on her face at the thought of spending time with Halibel at her home or any other place that they could enjoy in the human world.

She began healing some of the injuries while a member of squad four healed her arm. Sung Sun stayed away from them with unease though they didn't seem to mind her presence too much as they had become allies and she raised no threat towards them as she just stood there silently and observed them scramble around. It was curious to her how soul reapers were so dedicated to their allies as hollows didn't know much of loyalties to many others.

When Orihime healed a good number of them she was approached by Rukia as she held a smile. She wasn't noticed at first until Rukia was crouched beside her with a hand on her uninjured shoulder while the other had been wrapped and placed in a sling. Orihime looked over as Rukia happily said, "The exception has been made. You two can do what you want but there are some conditions that will have to be met. I can't be specific right now on it but I'll tell you everything after, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Rukia." Orihime said happily.

The empty spot in her heart was filled with warmth as she knew things were working out just as she told Halibel that they would. She glanced over to where Mila Rose and Apacci had brought the espada and her smile warmed as she found that Captain Unohana was looking her over for any injuries or any way to treat her. It was nice to see that they were acknowledges as allies without a fuss on the fact that they were hollows.

Orihime continued healing the injured and having some conversation with the ones she knew and some that she didn't. It soon became tiring as there were so many that needed treatment but as she got to Ichigo she became a little worried about how he thought about her relationship as he had been there when Gin had exposed her and Halibel as lovers. She avoided his eyes as the thought of his bad judgment on the matter worried her as he was one person she couldn't hear it from.

"Hey, Orihime." Ichigo said. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." Orihime said brightly.

"That espada," He started as he looked over in Halibel's direction and making Orihime wince in expectation. "She really pushed herself in the fight with Aizen."

"Yeah, I know." Orihime said sadly.

"You two really care about each other don't you?" He asked and Orihime just nodded instead of voicing an answer. "At least it's mutual between you, right? It would be a shame if you didn't care for her the way she clearly cares for you."

Orihime met his eyes and found a smile so she returned it warmly, "Yeah, but it could never be one sided. Not after everything that's happened in the past few days."

"That's good to hear." Ichigo said. "After seeing the look on her face when she stopped fighting it would be hard to see things not work out between you two. She looked completely ashamed of not being able to do anything more."

The girl was saddened at this new information and decided to completely dedicate herself to the espada as much at she could until she awoke then as much as she was allowed. She already knew that it was unlikely that Halibel would rely on her for much but if she could do anything for the woman then she would without hesitation at all. To make Halibel happy she would do anything in her power. More then anything she wanted to see a smile on her face since she had yet to see one from her as she had always remained rather serious even during their lust as she had surprising control over her words and emotion.

"How are things going to work between you two though?" Ichigo asked. "You both live in two separate worlds."

"Rukia has already talked to Captain Ukitake and Captain Yamamoto about it." Orihime said warmly. "She'll be allowed to stay at my house until she recovers and she can come and go. There are some conditions but I don't know what they are."

"Her reiatsu will probably be sealed so she isn't much of a threat." Ichigo said. "Even with your relationship with her they probably won't want to take any chances. They might do other things as precautions but I don't know. We'll know when the time comes."

"Yeah, but I hope they don't try keeping a close eye on her while she's in the human world." Orihime said with a slight pout. "That would be way too embarrassing for me."

"I guess it would assure that things aren't rushed between you two." Ichigo said with a slight laugh.

A deep blush formed on her face as she knew he was talking about intimacy and that had happened on their second night together defeating the purpose of his comment. She slowly avoided his eyes with a growing awkwardness that she didn't want to bring it up around him after his remark about it. When she talked to Rukia about what happened between her and the espada it was different since she had asked about their relationship while Ichigo had just assumed that nothing had happened between them yet. It was likely that he didn't expect anything had happened since he hadn't seen any form of intimacy between them at all other than a single kiss.

"Yeah, well," Orihime started nervously. "I still wouldn't want them to be watching us all the time. That would get pretty invasive for a relationship."

"Do they know that it's a relationship yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm pretty sure they do." Orihime said. "If they didn't then they probably wouldn't allow her to go to the human world at all even with the current alliance they have."

"I guess so." Ichigo said.

They shared a smile before Orihime rose to her feet, "I should get to the others as well."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he got to his feet as well. "I'm going to try and find out what's happening now, I'll see you around, Orihime."

"Of course," She said cheerfully.

They went their separate ways as Orihime went to the next soul reaper that needed treatment and Ichigo went to speak with the Captains on the other side of the injured. The small break she had was a little relaxing but she couldn't afford to waste any more time nor did she want to as she was anxious to find out what was going to happen with Halibel and she wanted to return to her home and care for the espada as much as she could but that would still be awhile before it could happen and longer still before the woman awoke from her exhaustion.

Before Halibel woke a lot would happen and a full explanation would have to be given to her at the first opportunity for it and after that there wasn't much telling what would happen between them, whether they would just sit and talk or they would do some sort of an activity or just lay together. All that was certain was that the time they shared together would be wonderful and meaningful for both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Halibel awoke quickly as she sat up and found herself in a strange environment that she didn't recognize at all. It was a small room with various things in it but no one seemed present. She began to rise from the bed but stopped as she noticed a wet cloth on her lap that must have fallen off her forehead when she sat up. She placed a hand on her forehead with a slight sigh as she tried to remember what had happened but a lot of things were a blur. The last thing she remembered was being stabbed by Aizen everything after that was a blur.

She rose from the bed and found herself unarmed and her sword was nowhere to be found. A noise coming from the other room caught her attention making her walk over quietly and at a slow pace. She opened the door slowly and found a human girl she didn't recognize with her back to her. The espada left the room quietly as the human went about doing something unknowing of the woman's presence behind her. When she was right behind her she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and applied pressure making her stiffen, "Where am I?"

The girl didn't respond as she tried to turn and retaliate only to be forced to her knees under the pressure. "Where am I?"

"Halibel, stop it." A familiar voice called from the other side of the room. "Tatsuki's my friend."

Halibel looked over and found Orihime standing at a doorway on the other side of the room. She released the other girl immediately and pulled her to her feet. The girl automatically moved away from her as if in fear as Halibel spoke, "What's going on?"

"You're at my house." Orihime said. "You've been unconscious for almost a week."

"What happened to your arm?" Halibel asked as she eyed the bandages carefully.

"My arm was broken during the fight against Aizen." Orihime said. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"You were supposed to stay in a safe place." Halibel said angrily.

"I was, but when I sensed Aizen's presence while healing a soul reaper he pretended to be I knew I had to do something." Orihime said. "If I hadn't done it the war might not have ended as it had and things would have been worse then they were."

"What do you mean?" Halibel asked.

"I pierced the hogyuko when I attacked him which ended up weakening him a lot." Orihime said with a smile.

"I see," Halibel said quietly. "But why am I here and not in Hueco Mundo?"

"Because I wanted to take care of you like you did for me." Orihime said warmly. "You can come and go as you please as long as you're unarmed and your reiatsu is sealed."

Halibel's eyes narrowed at this information as she brought her gaze to the other human present in the room. She watched the two nervously as if waiting for something bad to happen but her nervousness worsened when she found the woman's gaze upon her. The girl took a nervous step back as the espada's eyes grew cold, "What's with this one?"

"She's my best friend." Orihime said "She's been helping me catch up on school work that I've missed lately because of everything that's happened."

The espada said no more but continued to watch the human girl with her arms crossed but as Orihime approached her any glare she held vanished to be replaced with a warm look for the girl. She took Halibel's hand with a smile and forced her out of crossing her arms. Halibel allowed her free hand to rest just below the girl's neck as she asked, "Did it leave a mark?"

Orihime avoided her eyes making Halibel undo the girl's shirt a little to find her answer. When she saw the scar that was there her anger rose, "I wasn't able to protect you and because of that you were hurt."

"You protected me enough." Orihime said. "There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent the injuries I got on that day. But I hold no regrets in anything that happened in those few days."

She smiled up at Halibel and reached for her collar to request a kiss but it was denied as the woman looked over at the other human present in the room with them. Her eyes were on the girl for only a moment but it was enough for Orihime to get the message as she allowed her hand to fall to her side. They shared a smile unbeknownst to the girl as it was hidden not only by a mask but a collar as well and the espada didn't wish to put voice to her smile as she never once had announced it's presence that had become common in this girl's presence.

"Where are the others?" Halibel asked. "Are they here as well?"

"No, they've returned to Hueco Mundo." Orihime said. "Apacci wanted me to tell you that they're at the old hideout because it may be dangerous at Hueco Mundo right now."

"Then I should return soon and sort things out." Halibel said.

"Yeah," Orihime said sadly. "I suppose that would be best."

Halibel gave her a concerned look before glancing over at the other human once more, "We'll be a moment."

She got two confused looks before she led Orihime back into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. As she led Orihime to the bed she began to speak, "Orihime, with Aizen's defeat I am now the strongest in Hueco Mundo and that makes me the ruler. No matter how much I want to stay here and spend time with you I can't do that right now. There are things that I have to do to make sure everything stays in order and no rebellions start up against Soul Society or the human world. I need to keep things safe so you won't be put in harms way. Even now I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I know, I was just hoping that we would be able to spend some time together before you had to leave." Orihime said.

"I wish I could but here are others waiting for me." Halibel said. "My fraccion might be targeted as well and I can't allow any harm to come to them."

Orihime was saddened with this so Halibel pulled down her collar to kiss her lover. When they pulled away they shared a smile. The moment Orihime found Halibel's smile her own widened as she said, "You have a beautiful smile, Halibel."

"It's nothing compared to your own." Halibel replied and took the girl's lips once more.

She brought the girl down to the bed and continued their kiss as it quickened. When they parted for air Halibel brought her kisses to the girl's neck then lower to the scar she held now. She kissed along it as Orihime wrapped her arm around the woman and her breath quivered in anticipation for what was to come next. Halibel's hand gently traced Orihime's curves making her gasp and tighten her grip a little around the older woman.

Halibel slowly began to undo the girl's shirt completely as she pulled away from her, "Sit up."

Orihime did as she was told as her shirt was removed as much as possible without removing the sling. Just as she was about to lay down again she was stopped as Halibel moved back on the bed and moved her hair over her shoulder to see the scar on her back. A sad expression pained Halibel's face at the sight of it before she placed kisses on that as well. Her lips traced the scar at a slow pace as she had no intention of letting anything happen between them at the moment even though Orihime had been aroused by all her actions.

When she finished kissing the scar left by Gin she straightened up and carefully took the girl in her arms and made sure there was no pressure on her broken arm or even her shoulder. She gently placed kisses on Orihime's neck to sooth her and make her feel nice. Orihime hummed in response to the actions as she found them lovely. There was no complaints that this was going nowhere and Halibel was grateful for that as she would soon have to pry herself away from her beloved human to return to her own home and take control of it as Grimmjow was likely trying to run it and create his own little army.

She continued to kiss Orihime's neck for a few minutes before allowing herself to gently move away so she wouldn't harm her in any way. Halibel moved around the girl so she could claim her lips properly as she took hold of her shirt that was hanging loosely off one shoulder and wrapped it around to her other one. As she pulled away from Orihime she delicately said, "Get dressed, we can't get carried away with your friend here."

"That's true." Orihime said with a slight smile before claiming Halibel's lips for a quick kiss before her mask closed. "I want to see your smile more, it's beautiful."

"You will, but not now." Halibel said as she pulled up her collar with a hidden smile.

She helped Orihime into her shirt and buttoned it up without losing her smile at all. When it was done she rose from the bed and offered her hand to the girl. Orihime's smile widened as she took it and was brought to her feet and pulled a little closer so there was no contact with the broken arm. Halibel wrapped one arm around her and longingly said, "I really wish I could stay for longer."

"I know, but this is something you have to do." Orihime said as she nuzzled her face in Halibel's neck despite the discomfort of her mask. "Can you at least hold me like this for a couple of minutes?"

"Of course, but after that I have to go." Halibel said gently. "Give my apologies to your friend, had I known who she was I wouldn't have harmed her."

"I know you wouldn't." Orihime said.

They held each other for awhile and dreaded parting from the other though it had to be done. In Hueco Mundo they couldn't afford to do this and their interactions had mostly been lust whereas now it was all focused on how hey felt about the other and no more then that. They were very hesitant when it came time for them to move away from the other and each held a look of sadness from the small separation. "When your arm heals and everything is settled I'll hold you for as long as you want me too."

A bright smile formed on Orihime's face at the thought, "Just be careful."

"I will, but it isn't necessary." Halibel said reassuringly. "I am a lot stronger then the others can ever hope to be so don't worry so much."

"I'll worry regardless of any reassurance you give me." Orihime said. "If I don't hear from you by the time my arm heals I'm going back to Hueco Mundo to help you in any way I can."

"That isn't necessary." Halibel said. "My strength is enough to ensure their obedience and if they don't they'll die."

Orihime gave her a worried look but was put at ease as Halibel placed her hand on the girl's cheek. A small smile formed on the girl's face but it didn't last long as Halibel allowed her hand to fall away as she stepped back as she asked, "The seal that's on me now, will it affect me in Hueco Mundo as well or is only in place when I'm here?"

"It only affects you when you're here." Orihime said. "It's been created so it's impossible for you to be here without it but anywhere else is fine."

Her eyes narrowed with anger that this had been done to her without her knowledge or say. She had no intention of causing problems for the humans or the soul reapers and she planned to go to Soul Society and speak to them about this personally, though she had to go there anyways to discuss certain matters with their leader. Talk of peace would have to be spoken with them so they would be reassured that there would be no trouble but that talk could only happen once everything was settled in Hueco Mundo otherwise the conversation would be for nothing.

"Where's my sword?" Halibel asked.

"Apacci should still have it." Orihime said.

"Alright," Halibel said as she pulled down her collar to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. When she pulled away a Descorrer opened behind her to allow her leave. The two didn't look away form the other for a moment before Halibel turned to enter the Descorrer. When she was inside of it she looked back at the upset look Orihime held and said, "Everything will be alright, Orihime."

They exchanged one final look before Halibel walked through the gate leaving Orihime behind. Any smile present on her face vanished as the gate closed behind her. She walked through the Garganta and banished any weakness she carried at the moment to avoid all vulnerability for what may come when she entered Hueco Mundo. She hadn't been gone long but it was long enough for someone to try and seize control. Not one part of her wanted to be in control of Hueco Mundo but it had to be done to prevent another war with Soul Society. If there was another war she wouldn't have the freedom of traveling to the human world as she did now. That was all that stilled her anger against Soul Society.

As she entered Hueco Mundo she glanced out at the desert and Las Noches in the distance. She watched it for a moment as it still seemed to be intact from the distance she stood at. After awhile she turned and walked to a small formation of rocks. She went to the center of it and shifted the loose rock before sliding into the stairway that led to her old hideout. Without her blade she felt bare and vulnerable though even without it she could defeat any hollow that dared challenge her.

As she neared the bottom of the stairs she heard the arguing of Apacci and Mila Rose as they were becoming impatient with the current situation. Their arguments stopped as they noticed her arrival. They rose to their feet immediately and awaited her word on any matter at all, whether on her health or their next actions. When no word came Apacci spoke, "What now?"

"That depends on the situation at Hueco Mundo." Halibel said.

"Grimmjow's trying to take over." Sung Sun said. "Nnoitra was killed as well and Grimmjow believes he is the strongest now."

"A foolish mistake." Mila Rose said coolly.

"I have no intention on killing him unless there is no other way." Halibel said. "When you three are ready to depart we shall do so immediately."

Mila Rose went to another room and returned shortly with Halibel's blade in hand. She handed it to the espada with a bow. Halibel nodded in response and placed the blade on her back, "Let's go."

They all used sonido to travel to Las Noches and came to a stop in the meeting hall where they found Grimmjow in the head seat at the table in a relaxed manner. He sat up quickly at the sight of her with wide eyes. Halibel narrowed her eyes at him as she spoke, "Have you enjoyed your games?"

He grit his teeth in anger as he rose and drew his blade. Before it was even out properly it was stopped and a blade was to his neck. His eyes widened even more as Halibel spoke, "Your loyalties shall be to me or you shall be slain."

They held the others gaze as Grimmjow's began to hold anger. "You have no hopes of defeating me. This is your last offer to give your loyalties to me. If you cross me I will not hesitate to cut you down."

He sheathed his blade and looked away as he was released. "You should have taken my offer in the beginning, Grimmjow."

"Whatever." He scoffed and walked off.

He didn't get far before he was stopped as Halibel spoke once more, "How many have you gathered?"

"I've got a few following me and they won't be pleased with this." He said looking back at her.

"That shouldn't matter with you as the Primera now." Halibel said. "Gather them here for a meeting."

He gave her an angered look but left all the same. Her fraccion approached her as she took her seat at the head of the table with a long sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Halibel said. "There is much to be done before I can visit Orihime again."

"Would it be wise to be so open about it at this time?" Sung Sun asked. "The arrancar that Grimmjow gathered would see it as a weakness and might use it against you."

"They won't approve of many of the things that are to come." Halibel said calmly. "I must travel to Soul Society later and speak with the soul reapers about these matters also."

"We will accompany you when you go." Mila Rose said.

"That won't be necessary." Halibel said. "I'll go on my own."

"Don't bother fighting it," Sung Sun said. "We're going so we know what's going on as well. The way things are going with your human we'll need to be up to date with everything when it happens and accompanying you will make that simpler. It also saves you a trip back here as well."

"Very well then," Halibel said. "But after that you will return here."

"And you will go to the human?" Apacci asked.

"That has yet to be determined." Halibel said. "Some things may need to happen before I go to her side and I will not put those things aside. I cannot appear weak to any that may be a threat to me."

"We will not speak a word of it to anyone." Sung Sun said.

Halibel nodded in response as she already knew they wouldn't speak a word of it to any other hollow or any soul reaper no matter who they were. Their dedication to her still did not waver in the slightest and she knew it never would as their past and her strength assured it though force wasn't necessary. The three arrancar stood in silence behind her in wait for the others that Grimmjow had gathered. They could sense their reiatsu approaching from a few different directions. Halibel could almost sense the growing anger in them as she said, "If any are still loyal to Aizen or insist on avenging him kill them immediately."

"Of course," Apacci said with a smirk.

"Stay on guard, we don't know how they will react to the changes that are going to be made." Halibel said sternly. "I don't want to draw my blade unless it is absolutely necessary but I will not hesitate to intimidate them when I have to."

They fell silent as Grimmjow walked back in and went to his seat near the head of the table and relaxed as the others made their way in and took their seats as well. Halibel looked each one over and found they didn't look the least bit pleased with this change of seating and some held their anger openly as they glared at her. Most of those seated however, were the lower ranked espada under the tenth rank. Halibel was reassured that they were all far weaker then her and there would be little problems if they tried to rebel. She looked over at Grimmjow and said, "Shall we begin?"


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own bleach or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 10: A different kind of visit.**

Orihime yawned as she left her school with Tatsuki by her side. It had been a few days since Halibel had gone back to Hueco Mundo and she hadn't heard anything about what was happening now. She was about ready to go to Hueco Mundo herself to see what was happening despite the fact that her arm still hadn't healed completely but only enough for her to be able to go to school without too much worry about it as it no longer hurt with every movement or every little bump.

The two girls were in conversation about the day they had and how their teacher still hadn't let up on Orihime about her unexplained absences though they had been explained when she had returned to school and her lack of explanation for her injury. Their conversation didn't last long however as another classmate caught up with them, though her actions were controlled and said, "So what are you two up to?"

"Nothing really," Orihime said. "I just want to go to sleep."

"You can always come to my house and sleep in my bed with me." Chizuru suggested happily.

"I wouldn't say that so loudly if I were you." Tatsuki said with a slight smirk.

"Or what, you going to get-" She stopped mid sentence with wide eyes as she found what had caught Tatsuki's attention. "Oh my gosh, I think my heart just stopped."

Orihime gave her a weird look before looking over to the school gates as well and found a warm smile on her face as she spotted Halibel standing there in a gigai. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeve tight white shirt with dark blue covering the shoulders, sleeves, and sides and a light blue scarf hiding her mask. Her gaze was up to the sky as she watched it almost distantly as if lost in thought.

"I'm definitely going to make a move on her." Chizuru said with determination.

She started over only to be stopped automatically by Tatsuki as she said, "Do you honestly think she's standing there looking to get picked up? She's likely waiting for someone and not interested in someone like you."

"Do you have to ruin my fun?" Chizuru asked angrily.

"I'm saving you from disappointment and embarrassment." Tatsuki said. "Besides she doesn't seem like the overly friendly type."

"Looks are deceiving though." Orihime said as her smile warmed.

As she said it though a male student decided to approach her. He got her attention and started up a conversation. It lasted only a moment before he stepped back and took off down the street. Tatsuki laughed at the reaction, "Think she threatened him?"

"Maybe she's not interested in guys and said it to get him away?" Chizuru suggested.

Orihime's smile widened a little as she listened to the two talk while only one was oblivious to the relationship that was shared between her and the woman. Her smile warmed even more as Halibel looked over at them and stopped as her gaze landed on Orihime. A deep blush formed on Chizuru's face as she said, "I think she's looking at me."

"Get over yourself." Tatsuki said. "She's not looking at you."

"You don't know that." Chizuru said angrily.

"Actually, I do know that." Tatsuki said with a smirk. "I can even have it proven."

"Prove it then." Chizuru said.

"Fine, let's go." Tatsuki said as she quickened her pace towards the woman.

When they got to her they slowed to a stop and Orihime's smile widened, "How's everything going?"

"It's going pretty well." Halibel replied. "I finally got a chance to get away from everything. Sorry for taking so long to come see you."

"It's alright, I'm glad to know you're okay." Orihime said warmly.

"Wait, please tell me I'm seeing this wrong." Chizuru said nervously.

"How are you seeing it?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk. "If you see them in a relationship then you're right. If you don't then you are wrong."

Chizuru was left dumbstruck at the knowledge before she became upset and stepped between them, "There's no way I'm letting you take away my Hime."

"Your Hime?" Halibel asked angrily.

"She's delusional, don't worry about it." Tatsuki said pulling her away then into a headlock. "Don't make a fool out of yourself, Chizuru. Just let it go."

Halibel offered her hand to Orihime and said, "Shall we?"

"Of course," Orihime said happily before realizing that she didn't have a free hand to take Halibel's. "My hand's full."

"I'll carry your things." Halibel offered.

Halibel took both Orihime's book bag and her free hand before they started off with the other two girls. They walked down the street and had many eyes on them as they walked. They were silent at first before the woman spoke, "What shall we do this evening?"

"It doesn't matter." Orihime said with a smile.

"Would you like to go to the ocean?" Halibel asked.

"I'd love to go." Chizuru said immediately.

"You're not invited." Tatsuki said with annoyance before looking at Halibel. "Please ignore her."

"I planned to." Halibel replied coolly.

"So how do you plan on getting to the ocean tonight?" Tatsuki asked. "There's school tomorrow and Orihime can't miss anymore without getting into a lot of trouble."

"I'll have her back by then." Halibel stated. "It isn't hard to do."

"So you're flying most of the way then?" Chizuru asked. "I never knew you were such a gold digger, Orihime."

"We're not flying, we're using the Descorrer." Halibel said casually.

"I'm not even going to ask." Tatsuki said. "Just have her back for school tomorrow morning and I won't complain."

Halibel gave her a side glance but nothing more as she returned her gaze to the street ahead of them. Nothing more was said as Chizuru continued to give Halibel a series of glances and Orihime smiled happily at walking down the street with two good friends and her lover. In all her thoughts of the time they spent together she never thought Halibel would meet her at her school and walk her home with a couple of her friends.

After awhile though Tatsuki glanced over at Chizuru and said, "Alright well this is our street so we'll see you at school tomorrow, Orihime."

She didn't wait for a response before taking a protesting Chizuru by the arm and dragging her down the closest street. Orihime watched them with a curious look before saying, "Tatsuki doesn't even live around here."

"She was giving us some privacy." Halibel said. "I'm a little grateful, I'll admit I'm not too fond of the other one."

"Chizuru is just a little outgoing." Orihime said in her defense.

"She has feelings for you." Halibel said.

"She's just playful." Orihime said as she continued her oblivious denial.

Halibel didn't respond as they continued in silence down the street towards the young girl's house. Some others that spotted the two together gave them a variety of looks. Orihime walked with a happy smile and uncaring of the looks they were getting. To her everything was right and she didn't care about the looks of others. All that mattered in her eyes was that the two of them were together and happy.

The rest of their walk was made in silence as Orihime led the woman to her home. When they arrived the woman was let in and the door was closed behind them. Orihime's things were put aside before the girl was taken into the woman's arms. The girl smiled up at her lover before the scarf was removed and the mask opened to allow their lips to meet.

They kissed feverishly as Orihime was brought gently to the wall and held against it at a small distance to prevent any pain coming to the girl from her arm. They got a little closer to the other as their tongues met. There was no hesitation between them and no further form of intimacy. All they needed was the other's presence to be happy while their kiss proved their ever growing feelings.

When they broke the kiss Orihime held a blush and looked up at Halibel lovingly. She never wanted to look away from Halibel as her beauty knew no bounds nor did the love in her eyes when they looked at each other. The woman smiled warmly down at the girl before placing a kiss on her forehead and allowing her mask to close when she straightened up, "Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I'll manage on my own." Orihime said with a smile. "You can just relax in my living room while I get ready to go."

Orihime took hold of Halibel's hand and led her into the house and to the living room where she sat her on the couch and climbed on top of her to continue their kiss in a more heated passion then before as limits were forgotten. Halibel's hands grazed Orihime's sides gently before undoing the girl's shirt. Orihime's hand ran through Halibel's hair as their pace quickened as much as they could handle it before separating to pant for air.

They shared a quick smile before their lips met once more. Their pace continued to rise as much as they could take it before they needed to separate once more and shared a series of quick kisses. It seemed impossible for them to stop or even separate from the other as their bodies were pressed against the others while Orihime's arm was awkwardly, but comfortably, to the side so it wouldn't bring her any pain in their passion and need for the other's love.

When they finally brought their intimacy to a rest Orihime was resting comfortably on Halibel as they laid back on the couch with their eyes closed. Orihime was held tight and protectively as their breathing calmed from their long passionate kisses. The girl's hand was still in the woman's hair as she allowed her fingers to run through the messy strands of blond hair. When her arm got tired she allowed her hand to fall to a long strand and played with that happily.

The two held each other for a long time in silence while simply enjoying the other's company. They were content with the way things were just like this and needed no words between them and any uncertainty they may ever hold were shunned by the other's actions and any doubt was banished by the other's eyes. Their love for each other held no bounds and knew no limitations that their race held. It didn't matter to Orihime that Halibel was a hollow just like it didn't matter to Halibel that Orihime was human, or at least it didn't anymore, as she had stopped hiding from the emotion that had stirred within her by her curiosity of the young girl.

After awhile Halibel shifted her hold making Orihime look up at her curiously but smiled at the love in the espada's eyes. A hand was placed on the girl's cheek as the woman asked, "Shall we get going soon?"

"Sure," Orihime said and placed a kiss on Halibel's mask before rising from the couch with a bit of help before she went to her room to change out of her uniform. It was done with slight ease as her uniform shirt was still unbuttoned, though nothing else had happened. She gathered some nice beach clothes and changed into it as fast as she could with her broken arm before packing a few things in a large bag and hurrying back to the living room where she found Halibel sitting on the couch with her scarf loosely wrapped around her neck. "I'll just pack a bit of food and snacks for when we get hungry."

There was no response as Orihime went to it happily with a warm smile. Her mind was filled with thoughts of sitting on a small beach alone with Halibel and having snacks with a romantic mood around them. It was a lovely scenario for her and she wanted to create it to the best of her abilities, though it was a little difficult to imagine the scenery of the ocean since she had never once had the opportunity to go there before. But it wasn't just the ocean that had her so excited as any beach would do it was the fact that she was going there to spend time with Halibel.

When she finished packing any snacks she thought they might enjoy she returned to the living room where she found Halibel in the exact same spot as before but with her eyes closed. Orihime went over and sat beside her while taking the woman's hand in her own. Halibel opened her eyes and looked over at her human lover with a warm look, "Shall we?"

"I'm ready." Orihime said brightly.

Halibel rose to her feet and offered her hand to Orihime, who accepted the offer with a smile. As she was assisted up a Descorrer opened at the end of the couch and the two went through it hand in hand. They walked through it silently and got to the other side in a few minutes before coming out and taking in the breathtaking scene. Orihime's face lit up almost immediately at the sight and her grip on Halibel's hand tightened a little as she was pulled into the espada's arms.

The ocean spread as far as the eye could see as they came out high above it. They came to an unpopulated area for guaranteed privacy from others. Due to the remote location the beach below wasn't very big and consisted of various rocks and some cliffs off to the side. The two met eyes as Halibel brought Orihime down to the beach at a slow pace. Orihime wrapped her arm around the woman's with a warming smile that refused to fade.

When they reached the ground the espada's embrace became more intimate then supportive making a blush form on the girl's face. The two stood and watched the water for a long time before Orihime was let go so she could put everything down. It was done quickly and Orihime turned to take Halibel's lips with her own only to find she was removing her shirt while her scarf had already been discarded.

A strong blush engulfed her face at the site as she found Halibel wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. There was slight confusion in her as she found the absence of her rank making her look up at Halibel questioningly but no questions were asked as she was silenced with a kiss. She wrapped her arm around Halibel's neck and pulled her a little closer as her blouse was being undone at a slow pace.

They parted with warm smiles and stared into the others eyes for a long time, unable and unwilling to let the other go. When they were no longer able to control their desire for the other they kissed once more as Halibel began to carefully take off Orihime's blouse and letting it fall to the ground without much care as her hands made their way down to the girl's thighs. Their pace quickened as Halibel picked Orihime up and held her comfortably in her arms.

When they parted from the kiss Orihime held a strong blush and couldn't help but giggle at the way she was being held in an almost seated position. As her giggle was stifled and her embarrassment had died down the two kissed once more and entered the other's mouth. They kissed for as long as they could before parting with loving smiles.

Orihime was lowered to the ground, so she was standing again, before being kissed once more, though this kiss was very restrained and very short. They separated from the other but didn't look away as they held warm smiles. Halibel placed a hand on Orihime's cheek and their smiles warmed. "Shall we swim?"

Orihime's smile faltered a little as she said, "I can't with my arm like this, but don't let that stop you from enjoying yourself."

Any smile on Halibel's face fell instantly, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it would stop you from enjoying this. We can do this another time if you want."

"I'm fine with this." Orihime said happily. "You go enjoy the water and I'll wait here and when my arm heals we'll come back again or maybe we could find another beach to enjoy."

The smile reformed on Halibel's face as she reclaimed Orihime's lips once more for a moment before she pulled away to say, "It might be wise to avoid this at the moment."

"I don't see why." Orihime said with a smile. "I enjoy doing these things with you."

"Even still, there isn't much comfort here for us to lay." Halibel said as she glanced around the beach. "We should find a place more comfortable before doing anything else."

"Since when did comfort matter?" Orihime asked. "You had me half off the bed at one point and against the wall another time."

"That was different." Halibel said as she avoided the girl's eyes. "My lust controlled my actions and I held little restraint towards you when I should have. I fear my actions may have you expecting our lays to be similar to that but I'd prefer they were more soothing then lustful."

"No matter how it is it will be soothing for me and wonderful." Orihime said happily before their lips met once more momentarily. "As long as it's just the two of us I don't care how it is or really where it is as long as there's no one around to see or hear us. If I'm with you then it doesn't matter what happens."

Their smiles widened and their lips met once more and they pulled the other closer with no resistance on either side. They continued on happily without much pause and no hesitation and soon had to seat themselves on a nearby rock as one was leaned back and the other above and leaning over. There was no room for comfort as the rock wasn't big enough for them to lay down properly.

After awhile they were forced to stop as there was no way to properly enjoy themselves so their actions became limited once more. It didn't last long before they stopped and searched for a better place to share their passion with one another but soon found no suitable place to have their lay with ease or comfort. They watched each other with quick breathing from their heated kisses that left tingles on their lips and a deep need for more of the other's love but they remained still.

Halibel rose to a proper seated position and brought Orihime down on her lap. They looked into the others eyes lovingly and longingly but held their lust tight out of fear of hurting the other in the lack of room for them. A slightly sly smile formed on Orihime's face as she said, "Maybe next time we come here we could make this our own private beach and have it more suitable for our needs."

"Perhaps we could." Halibel said as she took another look around the beach. "It is quite nice here."

She released Orihime and stood up to have a better look around. Orihime stood in wait as she watched her walk a few feet away before looking back, "We can definitely do a lot with this place."

"Next time though." Orihime said with a warm smile. "For now enjoy the ocean."

Her smile was returned but was only visible for a moment as Halibel's mask closed once more. The two went about their things as Orihime arranged a comfortable place for them to sit and relax while Halibel finished undressing so she could swim. All her clothes were brought to where Orihime had placed the blanket for them. A strong blush formed on Orihime's face as she found Halibel was bare of any type of clothing and it worsened as she recalled how stunningly beautiful she looked when she was glistening with the sweat of their previous lay. It would only worsen now that they were at the ocean and she would be swimming.

"Y-you're swimming like that?" Orihime barely got out as she was near speechless.

"How else would I swim?" Halibel asked.

"In a bathing suit." Orihime said.

"That's not necessary if it's just the two of us around for miles." Halibel said. "None will bother us here whether human, soul reaper, or hollow. We can do as we like and be as loud as we wish, something we cannot have elsewhere."

Her blush deepened at the thought of what they could do with this freedom. It would likely tie in with their lust for the other greatly once everything has been set up for them to enjoy to their leisure. If that were the case then they would make many trips here until the weather cools too much for it then they would have to find a warmer place or still their lust. Though it might not be stilled so easily as the only thing that stopped them now was the lack of comfort on this beach.

Orihime sat and watched as Halibel entered the water at a slow pace but with no hesitation or mind for its cool. She tried to distract herself from the view of Halibel in the water and focus more on how she could walk into such cold water so casually without even the slightest of cares. Perhaps this was due to the cold baths she took regularly and would also explain why she wasn't fond of warm water.

She watched the woman dive under the water and disappear from sight for a few minutes which quickly became concerning until she came up for air. Her whole torso was above water for a short moment before she fell backwards and remained floating on the surface of the water and watched the sky as if completely lost in it. She stayed there unmoving or awhile before sinking under the water once more.

Orihime sat comfortable as her mind wondered on her curiosity of what Halibel was feeling right now in the depth of an actual ocean and not just a cold shower. The difference between the two would always be unknown to her as she didn't dare to see how well she could cope with a shower at the temperature that Halibel coped with every day. If she slowly changed the temperatures of her bath she might be able to manage it but the thought of slipping into a steaming hot bath always chased away any thought of an ice cold bath no matter if Halibel was in it or not.

After awhile Halibel returned from the water as water dripped from her body and glistened in the sunlight behind her. The blush on Orihime's face returned in full as she marveled in Halibel's beauty. Orihime stood with a towel for her and smiled happily, "Did you have fun?"

"I've never felt so relaxed." Halibel said with a sense of relief. "I'd have more fun if you were in the water with me."

"I don't think I can swim like you can though." Orihime said as she tried to keep herself calm in front of the naked woman before her.

Halibel chuckled at her comment, "Not many can, I am a shark after all."

"That's the second time I've heard that, what does it mean?" Orihime asked.

Halibel took her hand and placed it on her mask as she spoke, "Before I held a human form I held more of a shark form. Even now my mask resembles the jaws of a shark. My preference of cold water also reflects the shark persona along with my urge to swim in an ocean."

"Does it have anything to do with swimming naked as well?" Orihime asked a little nervously.

"No," Halibel replied as she came closer to the girl. "This is just for your eyes."

A strong blush formed on Orihime's face at the tone the words had been spoken. The woman's hands were on the girl's shoulders while her hand still held the towel tightly but with how close they were her arm was between Halibel's breasts. Her breath quivered as she looked up at Halibel in wait for a chance to claim her lips but was given no chance to take them as the woman refused to move at all.

The water still lingering on Halibel's hands soaked through Orihime's blouse with ease and chilled her skin at just the touch as she slowly began to realize why there was no further intimacy between them, her whole body was cold from her swim. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little bit." Halibel said calmly.

"Shall I, warm you up?" Orihime suggested with a sly smile.

"I might be a little cold to touch." Halibel said.

"That's why I'll warm you up." Orihime said cheerfully.

They went back to the rock where the blanket was laid out and Orihime sat Halibel down and climbed onto the rock as well to meet her lips. As they kissed Halibel removed Orihime's shirt before wrapping her arms around the girl's back sending a shiver throughout her body but she didn't halt in her actions as she needed them. Their hands and lips explored the other though more exploration was made on the woman as she was on the receiving end of their lay.

The two continued until their cold was replaced with heat and water was replaced with sweat and Halibel's chilled breath with heated pants and sweet moans of enjoyment. All of the girl's clothing were quickly dismissed as their heat was too much for clothing. They continued on for as long as they could handle it before switching receiving ends. As Halibel took control she dominated Orihime's actions with the use of both her hands increasing the pleasure the girl felt.

When the two were finally content with their actions they came to a stop with heavy panting as Orihime rested in Halibel's arms as they looked out at the ocean as the sun set in the distance and set the whole sky on fire with its beauty. They held hands as they admired the view in pure silence. The only sound they heard was the waves crashing against the shore and rocks while the birds chirped in the forest behind them.

Even long after the sun set they remained still and silent, though blind by the lack of light. The blanket was wrapped around them tightly as that and their body heat kept them warm from the cold ocean and the chill of the night. Halibel buried her face in Orihime's neck with a loving sigh, "This is our spot, it's perfect."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed warmly. "While you were swimming I thought about what we could do with this place. All we have to do is make more of a sanded area and build a small house for shelter from storms and warmth at night."

"Any shelter built would have to be strong enough to withstand the ocean and any storm that would blow through here." Halibel said.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Orihime said.

Halibel brought her face away from Orihime's neck before gently placing a kiss on it, "We should get dressed and go back soon."

"Yeah," Orihime said sadly.

"We'll do this again soon." Halibel said. "But we have until morning to hold each other. I'll be staying with you until then."

Orihime smiled and tightened her grip on Halibel's hand before they rose to make a poor attempt at finding their clothes to get dressed but ended up stumbling over a little until the espada grew tired of it and formed a cero for a dim light that was enough for the girl to get dressed. When she was done she gathered Halibel's clothing for her and placed it so it would be easy for her to get when the cero was gone. It went out as she dressed and Orihime blindly repacked her bag until the cero was reformed.

Halibel had only half dressed and carried her shirt in one hand and the Descorrer was open beside her in wait of the young girl. When everything was done they left hand in hand as Halibel carried the bag for Orihime's ease. The trip back was made in the same silence as it had on the trip there. As they returned to Orihime's living room she was immediately pulled into a one armed embrace and held tightly before kisses were placed on the her cheek. It wasn't long before Orihime turned her head and kissed her back.

Their actions were controlled now and didn't progress for very long before they stopped and Orihime was let go. She led the woman to her bedroom with a smile as everything was left in the living room. They were still well worn out from their previous and very pleasurable lay and were ready to rest for the night without fuss or further activity to occupy them for any period of time longer then undressing.

They released each other and Orihime was aided out of her shirt once more before Halibel completely stripped her and brought her to the bed before removing her pants and joining her. They had done everything without turning on a single light for their later ease. Orihime wasn't able to maneuver much due to her arm so Halibel laid as submissively as she could without her mask irritating her lover. The woman rose momentarily for a single kiss before resting her head once more on Orihime's shoulder while her hand played with a lock of her hair in a continued silence. Now that they were lying down they felt wide awake though didn't announce it as they awaited rest to take them to another blissful place in hopes of encountering the other there as well but with more energy to interact with one another.

When they did sleep they both dreamed of the room Orihime had been in when they first exchanged words but there was no danger around them and no secrets had to be kept as it was only the two of them. They sat on the bed and exchanged many words and many interactions though they differed for both of them in both words and interactions. All that remained the same was the room and the time they spent together which they were both vastly fond of.

When they awoke from their slumber they held each other for as long as they could before they each had to depart for their separate day in different worlds with the promise of seeing the other again soon. There was no doubt and no worry for the other as their feelings told them that everything would work out just fine for both of them. Orihime held complete confidence in this because in her dream she had been an espada as well. She didn't mind the thought at all even with the knowledge that before she spoke with Halibel it would have disturbed her. It was perfectly accepted now as she knew it would happen in time.


End file.
